Random Adventures of: The Agents! Vol1
by Joee-Bluu
Summary: A story me and I friend made by e-mail. Caution: Has randomness, and idioticness. Note: This story is not yet complete, Part3 is being writing at the moment, so if you do read this story, please be patient if you want to read more.
1. Chapter 1

Discailmer: I don't own the Grim Reaper, or my friend, or the any characters in this story. Hope you enjoy!!!.

Wrath: COOKIES!!!!! COOKIES!!!!!! I WANT COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agent 111: YES!!!! WE SHALL HAVE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wrath: NO EVEN BETTER...A COOKIE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agent 111: YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 111: A COOKIE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wrath: YES!!!!!!!!! A COOKIE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agent 111: Where's Grimmy?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath: Huh?? Grimmy???? GRIMMY????? WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!

Agent 111: OH NOZ!!! GRIMMY IS MISSING!!!!!!!

Wrath: le gasp! What should we do?!

Agent 111: We must Search for Grimmy!!

Wrath: WE CAN"T HAVE A COOKIE PARTY WITHOUT GRIMMY!!! AWAY!!! TO THE BAT MOBILE!!

Agent 111: "AGENTS AGENTS ALERT ALERT!! AGENT 000 IS MISSING I REPETE AGENT 000 IS MISSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agent 555+on other line with 111+: WHA?! 000 IS MISSING?! OH NOZ!!! ALL AGENTS ON MISSION ALL AGENTS ON MISSION!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 111: GRIMMY????? WHERE ARE YOU????

Wrath: HOW CAN YOU HIDE???"

Agent 555: GRIMMY???? DON'T YOU LIKE COOKIES????

Wrath: YEAH!!!!!!

Agent 111: YOU ABANDON US AND COOKIES!!!!!

Wrath: HOW COULD YOU GRIMMY??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wrath: GRIMMY!!!! WE MISS YOU!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 111: ♪Where oh where has our dear Grimmy has gone. Oh where oh where could...he...be+bawls eyes out+

Wrath+slaps Agent 111 in the face+ STOP CRYING DAMMIT! OUR FRIEND IS OUT THERE MISSING!!!

Agent 111+sniff+ You're right...+punches Wrath in arm+

Wrath: OWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! I'M DRIVING YOU KNOW!!!!

Agent 111: You hit me, I hit you harder.

Wrath: Well sorry! And Stoppit and turn on the radio, I need some tunes.

Agent 111+turns on radio++ACDC thunder strucked playing++

Wrath: YAYY!!!! GO ACDC!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 111: ACDC!! Who'd have known?!?! Just what we need for our search!

Wrath: Yeah!

Agent 111 & Wrath: GRI----MMY!!!

Wrath: come on Dammit!!

Agent 111: Grimmy this isn't funny!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 111: Now. Where are Grimmy's favourite places to hang out at?

Wrath: Well let's see.The mall, the grave yard, uhh... there's...umm... Where else?

Agent 111: Don't forget Burger King!

Wrath: Let's stop there first I'm hungry.

Agent 111: Yeah, me to...

---------------------------------------------------------------

[Drives to Burger King & orders burgers and fries

Wrath: how can Grimmy say no to Burger King?

Agent 111: I don't know...

Wrath: Maybe we should check the grave yard.

Agent 111: good idea... we could leave a note.

Wrath: And tell him about the party and the burgers!!

Agent 111: C'mon let's go, let's go!

---------------------------------------------------------------

[Drives to grave yard

Agent 111: I don't see him ANYWHERE!

Wrath: Neither do I...whistles Come here, GRIMMY, GRIMMY, GRIMMY!!! We have treat for you!!!

Agent 111: Good idea! repeats Wrath AND IT'S YOUR FAVOURITE!!!! A QUARTER POUNDER!!! WITH CHICKHEN FRIES!!

Wrath: sighs He's not here EITHER!!

Agent 111: Then, WHERE IS HE?!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath: TO THE MALL!!!!!!!!

Agent 111: 000!!!! You'd better be there!

Wrath: yeah... we bought you a burger & fries...

Agent 111: SEE?? We're nice we didn't make you get your own.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath: WTF?! Not HERE EITHER?!

Agent 111: Then, where is HE?!

Wrath: I don't know, but what I DO know is, THIS IS A TRAP!!!!

Agent 111: How do you know this is a--OOF! Net fall on both of agents in mid sentence

Wrath: GAK!!

--Two hours later--

Agent 111: Mmmfff...Wher- Where are we?

Wrath: MMMmmmfff...HIYAY!!! I KNOW KUNGFU!!! SO YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!

Agent 111: sighs We DID get kidnapped.

Wrath: YES! I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS A TRAP!!! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!!!

Agent 111: WHA?! SINCE WHEN!?

Wrath: SINCE YOU DIDN'T BEILIEVE ME THAT IT WAS A TRAP!!!!

Agent 111: sighs Well, I can't give you the money...

Wrath: WHAT?! Why not?!

Agent 111: Two reasons...One, I'm Broke and Two... WE ARE TIDE UP!!!! WITH CHAINS!!!!!!

Wrath: REALLY??!! I NEVER NOTICED!

Agent 111: I'd smack my forehead if I weren't chained up!!!

Creepy Guy in the corner of room: He, He, HEE!!! You THINK it's just a Kidnapping, gives a creepy smile

Wrath: Ummm...Is it a tea party?

Another Guy not very Creepy: REALLY?! We ARE??!! ARE WE THORNS??! IF NOT...CAN WE PWEASE!!! Gets on knees and begs

Wrath: Hey!!! You Agree with Me!!!! grins TEA PARTY!!! TEA PARTY!! TEA PARTY!!! continues chant

Agent 111: Thorns, that name sounds familiar...

Thorns: It should...WRATH!!! YOU SAID THAT YOU UNDERSTOOD ME!!!!

Wrath: stops chant blinksDo I know you... You look REALLY familiar blinks

Thorns: You should I was your friend before Grim Reaper came...

Agent 111: OH YAY!!! NOW I REMEMBER YOU!!! THORNS!!!! SKETCHERS BROTHER!!!!

Thorns: At least SOMEONE remembers me...

Wrath: OMFG!!! THORNS!!! YOU LOOK NO DIFFERENT!!!!!

Thorns: I am different... on the inside!!! You said you would NEVER leave me, and then that Grim Reaper came and you started talking and as if I wasn't there you ignored me!! I FELT SO UNLOVED!!!!

Other Guy: There, There Thorns... Do you need a hug?

Thorns: NOT FROM YOU!!! XANDER!!!!

Agent 111: Xander... nice name!! It sounds familiar too...

Xander: You REALLY like it!!! THANKS!!!

Thorns: YOU NOT BEING REALLY EVIL RIGHT NOW ARE YOU!!!!

Wrath: Don't yell at him!!!

Agent 111: So why DID you kidnap us?

Thorns: smirks Good question...

Xander: ♪Thorns+ Wrath♥♥♥♥!!!!

Thorns: SHUT UP OR I BEAT YOU TO A PULP!!!!

Agent 111: So that's it? Just so you can clam you're love on Wrath?

Thorns: ...

Xander: IT TRUE!!!! WRATH HE REALLY LIKES YOU!!!! I MEAN REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKES YOU!!!!!

Thorns: DO you have to be so annoying?!

Wrath: Thorns...Looks up wide eyed

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath: So, you state your love... Tea Party?

Agent 111: Is that all you can think about?????

Thorns: NO!! THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR!!!!

Agent 111: So, was it you who kidnapped Grimmy???

---------------------------------------------------------------

Xander: Soooo... how about the tea party?

Thorns: WHAT?! He's NOT with you?!

Agent 111: Uhhh...DUH! That's why we're looking for him!

Xander: ♪I want Nachos...Gimme Nachos...♪

Wrath: HEY!! THAT'S MY SONG!!

Thorns: So... He's ISN'T with you?

Agent 111: DUH!!! I just said that!!!

Thorns: grins evilly This is going better than I thought it would!!!!

Wrath: Thorns...hides face

Agent 111: Wrath are you...CRYING?!

Xander: sits down near Wrath HA!! SHE IS!!!!

Wrath: kicks Xander JERK!!! AND YOU LIKE TEA PARTIES!!!!

Xander: What did I do?!

Wrath: What do you think!!!

Thorns & Agent 111: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!

Wrath & Xander: stop and looks down

Thorns: Now, I'll Show you what I'm going to do!!!MUHAHAHAHA!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath & Xander: have a tea party?

Thorns & Agent 111: STOP WITH THE DUMB TEA PARTY!!!!!!!!

Agent 111: What is your 'evil plan'?

Thorns: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Wrath: enough with the evil laugh! More about the- bet you thought I was gonna say tea party!

Wrath, Xander & Agent 111: NACHOS!!!!!!

Thorns: do you wanna hear my plans or not, you're making very mad. This is rude!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thorns: Now, for my Evil plan!!!

Xander: Umm...Thorns...

Thorns: What?

Xander: It's not here!!!

Thorns: WHAT!!!!

Wrath: I...I...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Xander, Thorns, & Agent 111: Can't take what any more?

Wrath: I miss Grimmy!!

Thorns: well I miss my plans!!!!!!!!! Xander I thought you said you had them!

Xander: I did have them!

Agent 111: Grimmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'VE BEEN TRAPPED

HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thorns: crying won't help!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thorns: Oh! How SAD!! I have the feeling he WON'T be coming here!!

Wrath: T-Thorns...Why? Why do such cruel deeds...just for the girl that you go Love Crazy for...I'D SLAP YOU IN THE FACE IF I WASN'T TIED UP!!!!

Thorns: Sorry to here that! pushes a button

Wrath: falls down into a trap door AAAAHHH!!!!!

Agent 111: WRATH!!!NOOO!!!!!

Xander: Umm...Thorns... where does that lead to?

Thorns: Somewhere I should have put her in the first place.

Xander: Where?

Thorns: Why would I tell you! Besides NO ONE is allowed to enter there other than me!

Agent 111: What are you going to do to her?! And more importantly me!!!

Thorns: goes close to Agent 111's face Oh...You'll see! grins evilly

Agent 111: I bet Grimmy is gonna come save us. Even though you're pretty cool.

Thorns: Well sorry Agent 111, he will not be able to! If he even sets foot on this

Property, he will burn up!!!! You REALLY think I'm cool?

Agent 111: le gasp HOW COULD YOU!!!! And yes you're pretty cool, but not really at the moment because you tide me up!!!

Thorns: DUH!!! I'm EVIL remember? Xander, watch her...

Xander: Thorns...

Thorns: WHAT?!

Xander: Ummm... Well... you see... uhh...

Thorns: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!

Xander: I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!!! I'M ALREADY LATE!!! AND SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!!!!!

Thorns: WHAT?! YOU DITCH ME FOR SOME BEAUTIFUL GIRL YOU JUST MET?!

Agent 111: Sounds like Wrath isn't the only one you like♥...

Thorns: WHAT?! THAT'S NOT IT!!!!

Xander: chuckles

Thorns: He's my ONLY sidekick and he WILL NOT get paid if he goes on that date!!!

Xander: Oh well... I'll work double time tomorrow, and get paid what I normally get.

Thorns: FINE!!! GO ON THAT DATE!!!! I DON'T CARE!!! I'LL GET SOMEONE ELSE IN THE MEAN TIME!!!

Xander: Okay, whatever See Ya!! walks out the door

Thorns: GGGRRR!!!!! Why did I hirer him?!

Agent 11: I don't know, any-who you were telling me what you were going to do to me.

Thorns: Oh, right!!! grins evilly

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thorns: First I will tie you up-

Agent 111: you've already done that

Thorns: shut up!! I'm trying to tell you my plans!!!!!! Fool!!! I'm first going to tie you up, then I'm going to boil you in a pot... of boiling lead!! evil laugh

Agent 111: what are you going to do with Wrath?

Thorns: You really think I'll tell you?

Agent 111: Yeah.

Thorns: Well evil grin I'm NOT!!!!!!!!! Evil Laugh

Agent 111: what's with all the laughing?

Thorns: doesn't it make you feel more threatened?

Agent 111: since Grimmy can't save me... The Zog King will!!!!!!!

Thorns: chuckles him????

Agent 111: blinks Is it just me or did it get bright-???

Thorns: pulls rope, chandelier falls on Agent 111 That has to hurt... chuckles pushes other button, hole opens, agent 111 falls through

Wrath: where am I?? I know kung fu!!! jumps up, does kick, falls over

Wrath: Hello??????????????? I'm ALL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGENT 111!!!! Thorns?!?!?!!? What are you going to do to me next?

Thorns: evil laugh

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 111: blinksSo dark...So DARK!!!!

HELP!!!! HELP!!!!!! HHHEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!

Zog King: Agent 111...blinks Is that YOU?

Agent 111: Zog King!!!! He got you to?

Zog King: Yeah, I herd his plan and tried to over power him, it didn't work...

Agent 111: Well at least you tired

Zog King: Yeah, at least...

--Somewhere Else--

Wrath: shutters I don't like being alone...shutters

Thorns: There There. You not alone...You have me to keep you company! grins

Wrath: GREAT!!! rolls eyes

Thorns: I know you were being sarcastic!!

Wrath: sighs Ok...So...Why AM I here???

Thorns: grins evilly Oh...You're about to fine out!!!!

--Dungeon--

Wrath (faintly): screams

Agent 111: WRATH!!!!!!!!!!NO!!!!!

Zog King: Sounds like his plan is starting

Agent 111: What IS his plan?

Zog King: 1st, he kidnaps Wrath but kidnapped you to...2nd, he will send Wrath to a secret chamber...and I guess since you were there, sent you here...3rd, Give Wrath a 'Love Potion', witch he probably just did...4th...turns her evil...and then, with his 'Love', rule the world...How...I haven't found out...

Agent 111: OH MY GOD!!!!!!! We have to do something!!!!!

Zog King: I know...but if we CAN'T get out of here...Everyone in the world is DOOMED!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thorns: Drink it!!!!!!

Wrath: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Some where in a dark hole+

The Zog King: strangles invisible Thorns

Agent 111: That's not gonna help... break down a door!!!!

The Zog King: What door?!?!?!?

Agent 111: The world is doomed... and it's all a bad builder's fault!!!!!!!!!

The Zog King: Bob the Builder!

Agent 111: WTF??!?? We have to save Wrath!!!

The Zog King: runs at wall, goes through

Agent 111: so...ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Zog King: I found the door

In a fancy French restaurant+++++

Xander+thinking+ maybe I should be helping take over the world... NAH!!!!!

Back 2 Thorns and Wrath+

Thorns: How about this... You drink the potion, then we have a tea party at our wedding.

Wrath: OUR WEDDING?!?!?!?!? HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AGENT 111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE ZOG KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GRIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AGENT 555!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ANYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back 2 The Zog King & Agent 111++

Agent 111: blinks who turned on the light???

The Zog King: Isn't that usually who turned out the light?

Creepy fairy thing in corner snickers

The Zog King: OH NOZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Zorg Lord! Run!!!!!!!!!!! Run!!!!!!!!! Run like the devil was about to be given a love potion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agent 111: blinks d-does that mean---?

The Zog King: grabs Agent 111 by arm and runs RUN!!!!!!!!

The Zorg Lord: smiles Run my brother, and female agent... what's your name...um 111.

The Zog King: I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agent 111: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE HAVE TO SAVE WRATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!net falls over The Zog King and Agent 111

The Zog King: I don't like white bread

Agent 111: SO?!?!?!?!?

Thorns: You can't save her now... CAN YOU???? I will now carry out my plan!! evil laugh

Wrath: I won't drink it... you can't make me. I won't even drink it for a cookie, banana and tea party!

Thorns: takes potion and tranquilizer gun out of pocket

Wrath, Agent 111, and The Zog King: How did we not notice that????

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thorns: NOW!! Grabs Wrath by the arm IF you EVER want to see her like this again...Stay where you are!!!!

Wrath: GAK!!! Help!!!

Agent 111: DON'T YOU DARE HARM HER!!!!

Thorns: Harm her? Why would I harm my 'Pretty Pretty'

Wrath: AAH!!! HE CALLED ME HIS...'PRETTY PRETTY'!!!!!!

Zog King: I don't know what you're thinking of

doing with that tranquilizer gun...But if you harm us... You're 'Pretty Pretty' is not going to be pleased!

Wrath: DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!!!!!

Agent 111: YOU MONSTER!!!! HI YAY!!!! does a weird kungfu thing

Thorns & Zog King: smacks forehead

Agent 111: What? Oh, right...blushes That doesn't work...

Wrath: QUIT BICKERING AND HELP ME!!!!!!!

Thorns: TOO LATE!!!! throws a smoke bomb

MUHAHHHAAAAHHHAAAA!!!!

Agent 111: After them!!!!

Wrath: screams

Agent 111: NNOOOO!!!!!!!WRATH!!!COME BACK!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 111: Break the net!

Zog King: Try doing the kungfu thing on it, THAT might help...

Agent 111: blushes stop it!

Zog King: chews hole through net

Agent 111: gives the Zog King a disgusted look using your head? You had to chew the bottom-

Agent 111 & the Zog King fall out of net

The Zog King: After them!!!!!!

The Zorg Lord: NOT SO FAST!!!!!!!!!

Agent 111: Runs down hall after Wrath

The Zog King: blinks Can I follow her?

The Zorg lord: evil laugh

Down the Hall+++

Agent 111: Freeze!!!! I see you!!!!!!

Thorns: Slams door in Agent 111's face & locks it You can't steel my Pretty Pretty NOW, huh 111?

Wrath: Screams

Agent 111: runs into door

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 111: OW!!!! I should have been the one to use my head...

Thorns: MUHHAAHAAAHHAA!!!!!

Wrath: AAHH!!!!

Agent 111: NO!!!sound of a spray

Agent 111: Huh? OH NO!!! NOCK OUT GAS!!!!! RUN!!!!

Wrath: cough cough Hel--faints

Agent 111: running Don't worry Wrath!!!! I'll come back!!!

Zog King: What??

Agent 111: NOCK OUT GAS!!!! RUN!!!!!

Zog King: Huh??

Agent 111: grabs Zog King's arm RUN DAMMIT!!!! NOCK OUT GAS!!!!!

Zog King: Oh, nock out gas.blinks OH NO!!!! NOCK OUT GAS!!!!!

Agent 111: I JUST SAID THAT!!! NOW KEEP ON RUNNING!!!!

Zog King & Agent 111: screams

--In the room--

Thorns: Now that she's asleep...I can make this into something for her to eat or drink and then...wedding music WE GET MARRIED!!! MUHHAAHAAAHAAA!!!!

--In fancy restaurant--

Xander's girlfriend: Xander, what wrong? You look troubled.

Xander: Uh...It's nothing, Sasha

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Zog King: Run! pant

Agent 111: pant I think we can go back soon...

The Zog King: We have to save Wrath!

The Zorg Lord: But, how don't you-?duh-duh-da-duh--duh-da-duh-da

Agent 111: I hear--WEDDING MUSIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Zog King Agent 111 & Zorg Lord: Uh-Oh!!!!

--In a church--

Thorns/hee, hee, hee!! Now that she's under the spell, we wed!!!!/

Wrath: Thorns honey, what's wrong?

Thorns: Nothing, let's get ready for the rehearsal.

--Outside of church--

Agent 111: OMG!!! SHE CALLED HIM HONEY!!!!

Zog King: THEY BRAIN WASHED HER!!!!

Zorg Lord: cries

Agent 111: Stoppit!!! We have to save her!!!

Zog King: SSHH!!! I hear something!!!

--In church--

Wrath: Hmm...Traditional or Red and Black? Hmmm... What do you think?

Wedding Helper: I think Thorns would like the Red and Black...

Wrath: Yeah, you're probably right, could you tell him that?

Wedding Helper: Yes, I'll tell him right away!!

--Outside of church--

Agent 111: OH NOZ!!!!

Zog King: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!

Zorg Lord:playing a video game YEAH!!! 1000 POINTS!!!

Agent 111: kick Zorg Lord in the face NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!!!

--In fancy restaurant--

Xander: That's it!!!! I can't take it anymore!!!

Sasha: What?

Xander: Okay, my boss is mad because he like's a girl that hanged out with all the time, and now

He's mad...continues telling story

---------------------------------------------------------------

---Out side church----

Agent 111: Grimmy?!?!?

Grim Reaper: Wrath!!!!!!!!!! OH NO!!!! OH NOZ!!!!!!!!

The Zorg lord: Yes... so how about we go for ice cream?

Agent 111: HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT ICE CREAM??!!!??

The Zog King: Yeah, Wrath is about to marry Thorns... so do you guys wanna hurry up?

Grimmy, Agent 111, and The Zog King sneak into the church

---The Zorg lord still outside church----

The Zorg lord: Why do I always get left behind? Is it my hair? My shoes? My evilness?

---In church---

organ playing wedding music

Agent 111: we need an un-love potion.

Grimmy: how are we going to get one of those in 10 seconds?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 111: Wait!! Your NOT Grimmy!!!

Grim Reaper: WHAT?! I AM HIM!! I MEAN I AM ME!!!

Zog King: LIAR!!!

--Violence and swearing not shown--

Zog King: AAHH!!! CREEPY GUY IN MASK!!! EEK!!!

Agent 111: NO!! It's Xander! But why are YOU acting like Grimmy??

Xander: Well, if I was dressed up like The Grim Reaper, maybe the spell could be broken...

Agent 111: Well, might as well try...

-- In hall--

Wrath: Okay, I'm ready let's go...

Agent 111: WRATH!! STOP!!!

Wrath: turns around Huh? Oh Hello Agent 111!! How are you?

Agent 111: What? You're nice? shakes head I have someone here to see you...

Zog King: pulls curtain

Wrath: GRIMMY!!!hugs Grimmy

Grim Reaper: Uhh... Yeah hi Wrath... why are you in a wedding dress?

Wrath: Huh? WHAT!!!?? What happened? WHY AM I IN A DRESS!?!?! A WEDDING DRESS!?!

Agent 111: explains And, this isn't Grimmy... it's Xander...

Wrath: So you acted like Grimmy...GGGAAH!!!!throws chair

Xander: ducks AAH!!

Wrath: GRRR!!!!

--10 mins after spazz--

Wrath: Huff, Huff

Agent 111: We have to hurry!

Wrath: nods Yeah, we should...

--In room--

Thorns: Dammit!! Where is she?

Wrath: Right here!

Thorns: turns around

Wrath: Punches Thorns in face

--Violence and swearing not shown--

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Zog King: RUN!!!!!

Wrath: We have to find the REAL Grimmy.

Agent 111: Ok, let's go.

The Zorg lord: Hey Zog King... we're still at war

remember?

---black out blocks swearing & fighting please

remain seated we will be back after this commercial break---

Wrath: Now I REALLY hate Thorns.

Agent 111: To the bat mobile!

The Zog King: Wait... isn't Thorns mad?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath: Shut up and get in, that is if you don't want

to be distored by Thorns' rage

Zog King: ...Let's get going!!!

Zorg Lord: Dibs window seat!

Zog King You always get the window seat!pouts

Agent 111: SHUP UP AND GET IN!! WHO CARES!!!

Wrath: Hold on! turns car on We are out of here!!!

Agent 111: LOOK!!! It's Xander!! We can't leave him!! He helped us save Wrath!

Wrath: Hang on! does a U turn WE COMING XANDER!!!

Xander: AAHH HELP!!

Agent 111: XANDER!! WE'RE COMING!!!

Xander: HURRY!!!

Wrath: does another U turn

Zorg Lord: grabs Xander's arm and pulls him in GOTCHA!!

Xander: DRIVE!!!

Wrath: Hang on!! And I mean HANG ON!! drives away as fast as possible

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath: We need some tunes!

Agent 111: turns on radio-- car chase music playing

The Zog King: Thorns is following us in-

The Zorg lord, Zog King & Xander: THE FALCON

MOBILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agent 111: Isn't the falcon the world's fastest bird?

The Zog King: DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wrath: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?!?!?!?!?!?

SLEEPING?!?!?!?!?!?!Goes through stop sign and police car, police start chasing

Xander: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bat Mobile going 300KM/PH, cliff straight ahead

Wrath, Agent 111, Zog King, Zorg lord, Xander: SCREAM

------------In the Falcon Mobile----------------

Thorns: evil laugh they're going right off the edge

New evil side-kick: evil laughs

Thorns: I'm the one who does the laugh!!!!!

Side-Kick: sorry

--------------Back in the Bat Mobile-------------------

The Zog King: My life is flashing in front of my eyes

The Zorg lord: so you can't see anything right now?

The Zog King: punches the Zorg lord in the arm

Wrath & Agent 111: SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Agent 111: Any last words?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath: What do you think I am...STUPID?!

Zog King & Zorg Lord & Xander: whistles

Agent 111: giggles

Wrath: This thing CAN fly!! I'm not stupid, driving off of a cliff...pulls leaver

--In the Falcon Mobile--

Thorns: No one not even the bride distories MY evil wedding plans!

Side Kick: The Cops are coming!!

Thorns: I know that!! Don't make me say your REAL name Killer...

Killer: Okay I'll shut up!

--In Cop Car--

Police Man 1: This is a 101 mission! Wedding go wrong Groom mad and wants revenge!

Police Man 2: Ralf, how do you know this is a wedding revenge?

Ralf: Because, John, unless you're blind, it says 'Just Married' on the back of the Falcon Mobile.

John: Oh! Now I see it!!

--In Bat Mobile--

Zorg Lord: AAAHHH!!! WE ARE GONNA DIE!!!

Zog King: hangs on to Xander Hold me!!

Xander: Uhh, do they do this often?

Wrath: Yup.

Agent 111: Pretty much.

Xander: Oh...AAHHH!!!!

Wrath: These guys are such little kids...

Agent 111: Yeah, what great side kicks they are...

Wrath: Lets get moving drives faster HANG ON TO SOMETHING!!

Zog King & Zorg Lord & Xander: WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING!!!??

Wrath: pulls leaver YA-HA!!! WE'RE OUTA HERE!!!Bat Mobile flies off the cliff

--In the Falcon Mobile--

Thorns: DAMMIT!!! They got away!

Killer: And the cops are here!

Thorns: I know that!! Rose of the Purple Flowers! What kind of name is that for an evil side kick? And one that is a guy!

Rose of the Purple Flowers: AAH!!! I QUIT!! jumps out of Falcon Mobile It was him officers! He kidnapped me

and tried to drive into the cliff with me in here! And him out of it!!

--In Cop Car--

Ralf: Not just revenge wedding, a kidnapping!!

John: He is going to the big house!!

Ralf: HI YAY!!

--In Falcon Mobile--

Thorns: DAMMIT!!! YOU IDIOT!! I doubt they will believe you when you aren't tied up!! MMUUHHAHA!!

Rose of the Purple Flowers: That's what you think! pushes button on watch all of the sudden is tied up

Thorns: ... I knew having a techno geek for an evil side kick was a bad idea...Cops drive infront of Falcon Mobile

Ralf: No where to run now...

John: does a victory dance ♪Oh Yeah! We rule!! And Yes! They'll eat Gruel!!♪

--Some where in the sky--

Wrath: YES!! We did it! BOOYEAH!!

Agent 111: hi-fives Zog King OH YEAH!!

Zorg Lord: So...What now?

Xander: looks at Wrath

Wrath: looks at Xander

Wrath & Xander: TEA PARTY!!!

Agent 111: Oh that's just great!

Wrath: Let's go home to have the tea party!

Zog King: yawns yeah, I could use a well deserved nap...

Wrath: Home it is then! drives home

--At home--

Zog King: Home Sweet Home!!

Agent 111: Two days and we couldn't fine Grimmy...

Wrath: Yeah, could you hand me the keys?

Agent 111: tosses the keys

Wrath: unlocks door

Everyone: walks in

Wrath: Grimmy!falls on couch

Voice in another room: Yes?

Agent 111: What?! I heard him!

Everyone: Grimmy!! Out here!!

Grim Reaper: walks out of his room What?

Wrath & Agent 111: GRIMMY!!! runs and hugs Grimmy

Grim Reaper: blinks Okay, what is going on? I know I'm Sexy but, not like this!! And Why is Wrath in a wedding dress?

Wrath: Where were you?

Grim Reaper: In my room...playing video

games...sleeping...why?

Everyone: dumbfounded look on face

Wrath: You mean we went to burger king, the graveyard, the mall, get kidnapped, nearly get married to Thorns, have a car chase, and You WERE HERE THE HOLE TIME?!?!?!

Grim Reaper: Yep

Zorg Lord: I think that wasn't the thing they wanted to here...

Wrath & Agent 111: GET HIM!!!chases Grimmy around house

--Violence and swearing not shown--

Grim Reaper: ...Ow...faints

Xander: Uhh... what a great welcoming present...

Everyone: laughes

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 111: Should we wait for Grimmy to wake up to start

the tea party?

Wrath & Xander: NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Zog King: I'm making the tea!!

The Zorg lord: I'm getting the cookies!! Beat that!!!

The Zog King: punches Zorg lord

Wrath: You know what beats that?

Agent 111: rolls eyes The tea song?

Wrath & Xander: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: TEA!! TEA!!! Ice tea, black tea, green tea!!!

TEA!!! TEA!!!!!!! Tea parties, tea cups, tea pots!!!

TEA!!!!!!! TEA!!!!!!!! WE WANT

T-E-A!!!!!!TEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grimmy: blinks WTF?!?!?!?!?!? THE TEA SONG!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (continues song) TEA!!!! AND WHAT RYMES BETTER WITH TEA THAN COFFEE? TEA PARTY!!!!!!! TEA PARTY!!!!!!!!!

The Zog King: throws tea pot full of tea into air OH NOZ!!!!!!!!

lands on Wrath & Agent 111

Wrath & Agent 111: Kill him!!!!!!

-------The scene in which the Zog King is beaten to a pulp is not shown for swearing & violence-----

---Side of the road some where---

Thorns: WHAT?!?!?!? JAIL?!?!?!?!?

John: Lucky he's not a very good getaway driver... the Falcon Mobile can fly.

Thorns: GRRRRR!!

Ralf: laughs

---------------------------------------------------------------

Zog King: tied up Let me go!!!!

Wrath & Agent 111: NO!!!!

Zorg Lord: yawns Nap time...ZZZZzzzzz...

Xander: What about the tea party?

Zorg Lord: I DON'T CARE!!!!!

Zog King: He get's cranky when he's tired...

Xander: Eep...

--Someone knocks on door--

Wrath: I'll get it...opens door

Two tall people in white suits at the door

Wrath: blinks Can I help you?

Tall person 1: Yes, I'm Agent 52 and this is Agent 51... We need you and Agent 111...

Agent 51: ASAP!!

Agent 111: comes to door

Agent 52: Can we talk out here?

Wrath & Agent 111: looks at each other Ok...walks out door

Agent 51: Now...takes out handcuffs You two are coming with us...puts handcuffs on Wrath

Agent 52: puts handcuffs on Agent 111

Agent 111: Hey!! Let us go!

Wrath: I've already been kidnapped today!! Can't I be

Kidnapped next Thursday!?

Agent 52 & Agent 51: NO!!

--Inside house--

Xander hears yelling outside

Xander: Uh-oh...

Zog King: Uh-Oh.UH-OH!?! What do you mean Uh-

oh?!

Xander: sits up and grabs his coat They're being kidnapped! runs to door

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Zog King: DAMMIT!!! Too late!

The Zorg lord: After them!!!

Xander: how? Wrath has the keys to the bat mobile.

The Zorg lord: DAMMIT! Why are the ones with the good

ideas always kidnapped?

The Zog King & Xander: HEY!!!!

---In Agent 51 &52's car---

Agent 111: Why do you want us?

Agent 51: Why should we tell you?

Wrath: Because you said it was too important to wait until

next Thursday!!

Agent 52: 51, do we have a gag any where? I'm trying to

drive and they won't shut up.

Agent 51: No...

Agent 111: Hey!! A Burger King!!

Agent 51: I said Shut up!!!!!

Wrath & Agent 111: looks at each other HELP!!!!!!!!!

Agent 52: Who's gonna hear you?

---With Xander, the Zorg lord, Grimmy, & The Zog King----

Grimmy: I just heard them scream!! That car ahead of us!!

Agent 51 & Agent 52 through smoke bomb out window

The Zog King & Xander: screams WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!

Car crashes into tree

The Zorg lord: Is every one OK?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Xander: OW! My arm!

Zog King: OW! My leg!!

Grim Reaper: ...I think I lost my limbs!!

Everyone: looks at Grimmy

Xander: He is in a puzzle!!!

--In the car--

Wrath: yawns

Agent 52: SHUT UP!!!!

Agent 111: Eep...

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Zorg lord: I'M GREAT AT

PUZZLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sarcastically

The Zog King: how hard can it be?

Xander: Have you ever DONE a 2million piece puzzle?

The Zog King: uh... no.

Grimmy: This isn't funny!!!!! SOME ONE PUT ME TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---In the car----

pulls up to big brick building

Agent 111: raises hand

Agent 52: WHAT?!?

Agent 111: What is this-?

Agent 51: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!

Wrath: whispers do you think it's gulps a jail?

Agent 51: grabs Wrath

Agent 52: grabs Agent 111

Agent 52& 51: smiles at each other

Wrath: You aren't working with Thorns... are you?

---On the side-of-the-road---

Grimmy:sobs I'll NEVER---!!!!!!

The Zog King, Xander, & the Zorg lord: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!!!!

Grimmy: I CAN'T, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Zorg Lord: There!! Done!!

Xander: You idiot!!! You put it together wrong!!!!

Zorg Lord: What? That's not true!!!!

Grim Reaper: My left arm is where my right leg should be!!!

--In building--

Wrath & Agent 111: screams

--Back at car crash--

Xander: Okay, I studied the human bones before, I'll stay

here and you two go after them!!

Zorg Lord: But--

Xander & Grim Reaper: GO!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Zog King: Now you've done it!!

The Zorg lord: SAYS WHO?!?!?!?

The Zog King: Do we know where Wrath & Agent 111 are?

The Zorg lord: sighs your right I'm a bad friend bawls eyes out

The Zog King: HEY LOOKY!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Zorg lord: A SPACE SHIP!!!!!!!

The Zog King: It's Fate!!!

The Zorg lord: What do you mean?

The Zog King: Remember my friend, Fate, she helped me destroy your army.

The Zorg lord: Oh, yeah!!

Fate: I heard Grimmy was missing.

The Zog King: No, we found him we're looking for Agent 111 & Wrath now... tells story

---On road side---

Grimmy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST A PIECE?!?!?!????

Xander: It was here a minute ago!

Grimmy: Don't just stand there!

Xander looks for pieces

---In building---

Wrath: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Agent 111: WRATH!!!!!!!!!!!!

---The Zog King & the Zorg lord & Fate---

Fate: You guys are being stupid.

The Zog King & the Zorg lord: Looks at each & blinks

The Zog King: OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! WE CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fate: Bingo

The Zorg Lord: I love that game!

Fate & Zog King: WE HAVE TO SAVE WRATH & AGENT 111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Xander: OH CRAP!

Grim Reaper: What?!

Xander: starts running A dog took of with the bone! COME BACK

HERE DAMMIT!

Grim Reaper: Don't Yell At Him!!!

--Somewhere in the sky--

Zorg Lord: ♪I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch

the sky! I think about it night and day! Spread my wings and

fly away! I believe I can swore! Right threw that open doooor!

I BELIEVE I CAN FL--!crashes into something

Fate: You always were an idiot...

Zog King: What did he hit?

Fate: A building

Zog King: blinks looks around Where?!

Fate: Infront of you! It's invisible!

Zorg Lord: I Rhink I Round It!

Zog King: dumbfounded face HUH?

Fate: sighs He said, "I think I Found it"

Zog King: Oh...helps Zorg Lord off building

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath: We will NEVER tell you ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man in white lab coat: That's nice, dear.

Agent 111: Did he just-?

Wrath & Agent 111: looks at each other screams

--- Xander---

Xander: Here doggy, doggy, doggy! whistles

Grimmy: like THAT'S gonna work!

---In the front of an invisible building---

The Zog King: Great!!! Where's the door?

Fate: smacks forehead Do I look like I work there? No.

The Zorg lord: Do you? I don't know. touches wallsirens go off

Fate & Zog King: Zorg Lord!!!!!!!

The Zorg lord: Oppps...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Fate: You Dumba$$! Why did you do that?!

Zog King: Don't yell at him! That's my job!

Zorg Lord: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! And I thought since I crashed into it and the sirens DIDN'T go off I thought it wouldn't!!!!

--Building--

Agent 52: This is good...

Wrath: Why? It's probably our friends here to save us heroically.

Agent 51: That's the point; you two are either bait or part of

our plan has a big creepy grin

Agent 111: Okay...dumbfounded face whisper's to wrath I think

this is a crazy center!

Wrath: whisper's back Then why are we here?

--Xander--

Xander: Got it!

Grim Reaper: Finally!

Xander: I named him Jimmy!

Grim Reaper: smacks foreheadIdiot!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Xander: OK!!!!! I think they went that way!

Grimmy: You fool! That's where we just came from!

Xander: stomach growls I think we should go for doughnuts!

Grimmy: What about Wrath and Agent-stomach growls yeah... they have The Zog King and The Zorg Lord!!

---Building---

Men in weird jump suits grab Fate, the Zorg lord, & The Zog King

Agent 52: We have them now!! creepy laugh

Agent 51: Ok, stun them. joins in creepy laugh

Fate, the Zorg lord, & The Zog King get knocked out

---In cell---

Agent 111: I don't think they're going to rescue us...

Wrath: shakes head

Agent 111 & Wrath: MAYBE MR. PICKLE MAN WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agent 51: comes down steps WHO?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Agent 52: I don't think Mr. Pickle Man was in the plans...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Xander: MMMmmm... doughnuts...

Grim Reaper: What the hell? Dammit! Why are we stuffing our faces!?

Xander: 'Robiblily ecause whe wher ungry'

Grim Reaper: What the hell did you say?

Xander: swallows doughnuts in mouth I said, "Probably because we were hungry"

Grim Reaper: Let's go! grabs Xander's collar and runs to the building that the kidnapping was at

--Building--

Agent 52: Now, we just need Grim Rupert Reaper and Xander to finish our mission

Man in white lab coat: Yes you're right...

Agent 51: But Doctor Humming Burd... What about Pickle Man?

Dr. Humming Burd: No need to panic, he's right here...Grins evilly pulls a curtain

Pickle Man: What? I thought I was here to be an entertainer at a party

Dr. Humming Burd: We just need to decorate the place... Agents 52 and 51 will take you on a tour of the building, so you know where to go when it's time...

Pickle Man: Okay, but it better be soon!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 52: laughs you are all doomm-ed‼

Wrath & Agent: looks at each other

The Zog King: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fate & Xander: looks at each other

Grimmy & Pickle Man: Poor Ed...

Everyone else: What do you mean 'poor Ed'?

Grimmy: You said 'I'll doom Ed'

Agent 51: growls

Prisoners: look at each screams

Zorg lord: grabs Zog King& Xander We're all gonna die

Wrath: Hang on... do we get tea before we die?

Agent 111: Or last words?

Agent 52: We haven't even said our evil plans yet!! Agent 52 they aren't following the practice drills!

Agent 51: Idiot!!

Wrath, Fate & Agent 111: Wha???!?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath: Oh Noez! They have Pickle Man under a spell!!!

Pickle Man: What? I'm just fine thank you very much! Nice dress is it silk?

Wrath: glares at Pickle Man Shut up!

Fate: Are we gonna find out this Master Plan is already?

Dr. Humming Bird: Yes indeed. You will young Fate. You will indeed.

Fate: growls

Grim Reaper: DUDE! GIMME BACK MY ARM!!!

Agent 51: Hey Look! I can make him do a trick! grins Come on boy! Get the arm! Get the arm!!!

Agent 52: Is there any reason that you a league ahead of me?!

Agent 111: Give Grimmy arm back now! glares blood shots eyes

Agent 51: A-Uh...Hee...gives arm back

Dr. Humming Bird: Okay, 51 and 52, bring them in...

Agent 52 and 51: takes everyone into room

room pitch black

Zog King: OW! Who stepped on my heel?!

Agent 52: Sorry...

lights all the sudden turn on

Agent 52 &51, Dr. Humming Bird, other people in room: Happy Birthday Wrath!!!!!!!!!

Wrath: What?!

Zog King: Huh?

Fate: Who?

Agent 111: When?

Zorg Lord: Eh?

Xander: Happy Birthday!

Grim Reaper: Okay...

Dr. Humming Bird: I know, it's not your REAL birthday but it's the day when you first became an agent! And I'm the head of the Agents! Agent 0.01! Surprised?

Wrath: Very! And Pickle Man is here????

Pickle Man: I'm the entertainment!!!! rides unicycle while juggling

Wrath: It's weird, but I'm weird. So that makes everything normal! Just one question...

Agent 0.01: Yes?

Wrath: Where's the TEA PARTY!!!!!!

Everyone: Laughes

--2 hours later--

someone knocks on door

Xander: YEAH!!!! YAHOO!!!! I'll Get It!!!!!opens door

Sasha: Hey Xander

Xander: Hey Sasha!hugs her Sorry for Ditchi--

Sasha:puts finger on lips to shut him up I don't care, as long as I know where you are winks Anyways, may I join the party?

Wrath: Jumps out of nowhere Sure! Come on in!!! Apparently it's my b-day at the agent HQ or something like that!

Sasha: smiles You seem to be very outgoing!

---------------------------------------------------------------

loud music  
Grimmy: break dancing I LOVE PARTIES!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: YEAH!!!!!!!!  
Sasha: How about meeting me next Friday Xander?  
Xander: sure! grins  
Zog King: AWWWW!!!!! HOW ROMANTIC!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zorg Lord: Can I come?  
Sasha & Xander: NO!  
Wrath & Agent 111: We finally got the party!! giggles  
THE END


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of: The Agents

The Random Adventures of: The Agents! Vol.2

Wrath: walks in the houseyawns That was some party!  
Agent 111: Yeah! And it lasted the whole day! That was awesome!  
Wrath: Yeah, and Dr. Humming Burd let us take two weeks off!  
Grim Reaper: I don't like him! pouts  
Wrath: Why? He's your boss to!  
Grim Reaper: Yeah, but he calls me by my WHOLE name, why is it Rupert, why couldn't it be Richard . . .  
Agent 111: You do know that short form for Richard is Dick?  
Wrath: giggles  
Grim Reaper: ... On second thought, I'll take Grim Rupert Reaper any day  
Wrath & Agent 111: laughs  
Wrath: Well I'm tired, so good night! Tell me the "Vacation Plans" in the morning. Or afternoon  
Agent 111: giggles Sure. Night!  
Grim Reaper: Don't let the bed bugs bite!  
Wrath: Hee, Hee..closes bedroom door  
Grim Reaper: I warned her..  
Agent 111: The so called "Bed bugs" aren't our problem.  
Grim Reaper: Yeah. It's Wrath's.  
Agent 111: Will you stop!! There's no such thing as--  
Wrath: comes out of room screaming  
Agent 111: Bed...Bugs...  
Grim Reaper: Told you!!  
Wrath: Huh? I'm not screaming because of bed bugs...  
Grim Reaper: pouts  
Wrath: Come and see for yourself.  
Agent 111 and Grim Reaper: look at each other follows Wrath  
Wrath: It's THAT! points into room  
Agent 111: The dark?  
Wrath: NO! I was pointing at this. turns on lights  
Grim Reaper: What in the world?  
Agent 111 and Grim Reaper: Zog King!  
Zog King: ...Mmmff... open's eye's yawns Hey everyone, morning already?  
Wrath: DON'T ACT LIKE YOUR INNOCENT!! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!  
Zog King: Huh? blinks looks around Oh, heehee, I thought this was my room..  
Agent 111: You don't even have a room..  
Wrath: Yeah. So why are you in MINE?!  
Zog King: Well, umm.. you see.. umm..  
Wrath: WELL?  
Zog King: OK! OK!! I wandered into the house after the party, before you guys came home, and I came into the first room I saw with its door opened, and, the bed, it looked so, COZY!  
Grim Reaper: I'd believe that. When you guys were, umm, looking for me, I slept in your room, Wrath... grins  
Wrath: glares at Grimmy  
Zog King: Any ways, I just fell asleep.  
Wrath: You think I'm gonna say, "Gee, I'm sorry that I yelled at you just go ahead and sleep in my room while I take the uncomfortable couch"?  
Zog King: Uh... Yeah.

--

Zog King: Walks to couch Don't blame me if something HORRIBLE happens to me...  
Wrath: Well... if it helps... BETTER YOU THAN ME!!  
Agent 111 & Grimmy: laughs  
Zorg Lord: I get the couch!! Gimme! Gimme!  
Zog King: NO!! I get the couch!  
--mean while by the couches--  
Fate: yawns Gee this couch looks cozy! lies down and goes to sleep  
--back in Wrath's bedroom--  
Wrath: GO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!!  
Agent 111: Yeah... there is NO SUCH THING AS BED BUGS!!  
Zorg Lord & Zog King: Fine we'll go and sleep on the couches... walks over to couch  
Zog King: Agent 111!! A BED BUG!!  
Zorg Lord: screams  
Agent 111: That isn't a BED! It can't be a BED BUG!!  
Zog King & Zorg Lord: Well... it's kinda hairy...  
Fate: blinks I'm not a bed bug... OR a COUCH BUG!! AND DON'T PULL MY HAIR!!  
Wrath: giggles looks like your sleeping...  
Wrath & Agent 111: ON THE FLOOR!!  
Grimmy: yawns Good night boys...  
Fate: Looks like your sleeping in the garage tonight... or in the kitchen.  
Zog King & Zorg Lord: tear we'll sleep in the garage... since no one cares about us...  
Fate: I don't know... it's kinda creepy...  
Wrath, Agent 111, & Fate: giggles  
Wrath & Agent 111: go to their bed rooms  
--in the garage--  
Zorg Lord: MOM!!  
Zog King: Mom?! What kind of an agent are YOU?!  
Zorg Lord: Sleep in the garage yourself... I'm going to go sleep on in the bat mobile... yawn  
Zog King: pulls out sleeping bag I was all cozy until Wrath woke me up...  
Zorg Lord: snores  
Zog King: I hope Agent 111 is right... what if there are bed bugs... OR WHAT ABOUT THE BOOGGY MAN?? lies in bed awake for hours, finally falls asleep

--

Agent 111: Fate? Are you awake or asleep?pokes Fates head  
Fate: stirs I _was_ asleep until you woke me up.  
Agent 111: Sorry, it's just, I heard something upstairs, and could you come upstairs with me?  
Fate: rubs eyes while getting up Why couldn't you ask Wrath or Grimmy?  
Agent 111: Wrath is a VERY deep sleeper, so even if I tried to wake her, it won't work, and Grimmy's room is locked. Why didn't you say Zog King or Zorg Lord?  
Fate: You honestly think I'd say them? I mean there afraid of Bed Bugs for crying out loud.  
Agent 111: laughs Shall we head?  
Fate: The shorter this takes, the longer I can sleep.  
Agent 111: laughs  
--Garage--  
Zog King: dreaming Fate? Is that you?  
Fate: Yes! I am!  
Zog King: JOY! JOY! I love you!  
Fate: I do to!!  
Zog King: SOUL MATES!!run to hug Fate  
Fate: slowly fades  
Zog King: NO!! jumps in air misses falls  
Zog King: wakes up FATE!!  
Zorg Lord: WHAT?! WHO?! WHERE?! Where's the fire?!  
Zog King: It's was just a dream...  
Zorg Lord: About Fate You still love her?  
Zog King: hides face  
Zorg Lord: HA YOU DO!! Wait till I tell everyone this  
Zog King: grabs Zorg Lord by the throat and throws him against the wall If you tell ANYONE your as good as dead. You got it? greenish glow comes out of hands  
Zorg Lord: gulps Yeah, W-we're cool, now can you let me down?  
Zog King: drops Zorg Lord stops Did you here that?  
Zorg Lord: Here what?  
twig snaps outside  
Zog King: That!  
Zorg Lord: You don't think it's...  
Zog King & Zorg Lord: THE BOGGY MAN!!  
--In Stair Well--  
Fate: hit's knee off something OW! Would it kill you to put lights up here?  
Agent 111: Sorry, we never go up here, not after what Dr. Humming Burd told us.  
Fate: blinks What DID he tell -  
Zog King & Zorg Lord: faintly screams

--

Agent 111: OH NO!!  
Fate: The Zorg Lord & The Zog King!!  
Both: runs down stairs  
Agent 111: Wait! It's probably just a-  
Fate: puts finger to lips Did you hear that?  
Zorg Lord & Zog King: run in  
Zorg Lord: hugs Fate  
Zog King: hugs Agent 111  
Zorg Lord: whispers Ha ha! I hugged Fate!  
Fate: kicks Zog King & Zorg Lord  
Agent 111: We were worried about you guys!  
Zorg lord: Yeah and someone's out there... we're waking Wrath and Grimmy... starts to go over to Wrath's bedroom  
Agent 111: She's a heavy sleeper... your not going to be able to wake her up.  
Zorg Lord: I can wake her up... evil grin  
Agent 111: She'll be grumpy... I'm warning you...  
Fate: Oh... So you DO still like me... slaps Zog King  
Zog King: but...but...I...I...  
Fate: Uh-huh... glares at Zog King What about Syvillia?  
sound of breaking glass from Wrath's room  
Zorg Lord: runs screaming from Wrath's room

--

Wrath: CAN I EVER GET SOME SLEEP!!throws chair at Zorg Lord  
Zorg Lord: EEKK!! HELP ME!!  
Zog King: How about NO!  
Agent 111: Wow, I thought it would have been worse, you got lucky this time, I think...  
Wrath: Oh, I'm just getting started glares evilly at Zorg Lord  
Zorg Lord: EEP!  
Grim Reaper: yawns Can I get some sleep here looks at the scene Well, well. Why am I not surprised, Wrath's trying to kill someone and everyone else is just standing around like nothing's going on.  
Fate: Yup. Oh and nice bunny slippers winks  
Agent 111: giggles  
Grim Reaper: Shut it. There my only slippers and my feet are cold, so what? Anyways, other then Zorg Lord being killed, what's going on?  
Zorg Lord: HEY! It's not my fault that's she's a deep sleeper  
Zog King: Yeah, but it IS your fault that she's angry  
Fate: Is that why her name is Wrath?  
Agent 111: I guess so. She does have a short-  
Wrath: Temper? pulls the ropes tight around Zorg Lord That's Only ONE part of it.  
Grim Reaper: Ok. Off topic, I wanted to know what the hell is going on!?  
Agent 111: I heard something upstairs so I asked Fate to go with me up there, and we then heard these two idiots run in here screaming like little girls.  
Zog King: WE DIDN'T SCREAM LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!!  
Fate: Oh poor Zog King puts hand on shoulder You have know clue what you act like  
Agent 111: giggles  
Zorg Lord: But We heard something outside! A twig snapping! And we think it's-  
Fate, Wrath, Agent 111 & Grim Reaper: THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS BED BUGS!!  
Zog King: That's not what he was going to say, he was going to say-  
Zorg Lord & Zog King: THE BOOGYMAN!!  
Grim Reaper & Wrath: smacks forehead  
Fate: Hence the reason there known as idiots... And why I didn't mention them when you asked me to go with you upstairs.  
Agent 111: I get it...  
Zog King: You don't believe us?!  
Grim Reaper: The Boogyman is just a make believe character of your childish imagination! Why WOULD we believe you?  
Zorg Lord: breaks out of ropes THAT!!points out a window  
Creepy Guy with a hook outside the window  
Everyone: IT'S THE BOOGYMAN!!  
Zorg Lord: faints  
Fate: Everyone upstairs!  
Agent 111: Why? We don't know what's up there!  
Fate: grabs Zorg Lord and throws him on her shoulder Got any better ideas?!  
Agent 111: No.  
Grim Reaper: grabs Agent 111's arm THEN RUN!!

--

Fate: What did Dr. Humming Burd tell you?  
Agent 111: I don't really remember...  
Zog King: So... you would rather face the unknown than the known?  
Wrath: Do you WANT to face the Boogyman?  
Zog King: on second thought the dark creepy stairs look very wel- stops what's that smell?  
Wrath: What smell? sniffs  
Grim Reaper: I don't smell anything...  
Wrath, Agent 111, Fate: What ever it is it smells-  
Zorg Lord: GACK!! chokes like Phys. Ed.!! Gross!!  
Agent 111: like sweat? I don't think so...  
Fate: Did you hear the front door? Was it just puts finger to lips Shhhh!  
Zorg Lord: EEEEEK!  
Zog King: The Boogyman just broke down the door! RUN!!  
Everyone: runs upstairs  
Wrath: Ouch! Hey it's a door.  
Zog King:whispers And the smell is so strong I wanna barf.  
Zorg Lord: whispers Me, too.  
Fate:whispers I know it's gross, but we might be followed try to get the door opened.  
Wrath: whispers It's got a huge pad lock on it-  
Agent 111: whispers I don't know what's through the door... but the Boogyman is coming up to the stairs... so could you hurry?

--

Fate: whispers Hmmm, wonder what is the problem with this door? Why does this seem so familiar?  
Wrath: GOT IT!  
Everyone except Fate: runs in the room  
Zog King: FATE! Mind hurrying up?!  
Fate: I'm coming! I'm coming!! walk to the door  
door closes by it's self  
Fate: HEY!! LET ME IN!! pulls on door knob DAMMIT!!  
foot steps getting louder  
Fate: Uh-Oh! Guys?! LET ME IN DAMMIT!!  
--in room--  
Wrath: FATE!! talks to the door knob  
Agent 111: What are we gonna do? If we break down the door, we get Fate, but then the Boogyman gets all of us, but if we don't, we'll be safe, but the Boogyman will get Fate!!  
Zorg Lord: cries  
Zog King: Try that kungfu thing again, that might help chuckles  
Agent 111: I'm gonna kill you!!  
Grim Reaper: Wait, Why am I here? I have a plan!  
Wrath: What do you mean? AND WHAT IS IT!!  
Fate: through door Guys, there's a closet out here I'm gonna hide in there until he's gone!  
Grim Reaper: Look at me, and take a GOOD look and tell me what you see?  
Zog King: You  
Wrath: A true friend?  
Agent 111: A Skeleton in a Robe?  
Zorg Lord: AN IDIOT!!  
Grim Reaper: smacks Zorg Lord YOU'RE THE BLOODY IDIOT!! And you guys aren't even close!!  
Everyone: looks at each other WE GIVE UP!!  
Grim Reaper: smacks forehead Ok, easier question, what am I known for and as?  
Agent 111: GRIMMY!  
Zog King: Lost?  
Zorg Lord: BUNNY SLIPPERS MAN!!  
Wrath: DEATH!!  
Grim Reaper: 20 POINTS TO WRATH! Correct, and I know something about up here too,  
--Out side of room--  
Fate: thinking Dark in here... and smells awful BLAH!! uses night vision goggles Why didn't I use these before? EEEWWW!! GROSS!! Gym clothes soaked in sweat!!  
Deep breathing heard from other side of the door  
Fate: thinking OH NO!! I hope that this closet is lockedwalks backward  
some one grabs Fate by the arm  
Fate: starts to scream a hand came to her mouth to shut her up mubbles Grimmy?!  
Grim Reaper: No it's Jesus. OF CORSE IT'S ME!!  
Fate: The Boogyman is right out there!!  
Grim Reaper: Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here! Think you know my plan?  
Fate: Umm... YOU'RE DEATH! You touch someone with you hand when it's ungloved, and there dead! It's so simple  
Grim Reaper: Yeah, but I have to draw a diagram for the others!  
Both: laughs  
door knobs twisting  
Grim Reaper: Go through that passage, it will lead you to the room. I got a plan with Boogyman.  
Fate: Ok, I'll go. Be careful, you don't know what he can do, I don't think anyone does!runs threw passage  
Grim Reaper: Good kid, now turns to door To get things started, cracks knuckles  
--In Room--  
Zorg Lord: WE'RE DOOMED!!  
Zog King: holds Zorg LordGET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!runs around screaming  
Zorg Lord: joins Zog King  
Wrath: What a pair of idiots  
Agent 111: Yeah, but there are idiots giggles Hey Zog King! Who is Syvillia?

--

Zog King: blushes Uhhh... no one...  
Zorg Lord: His girlfriend, his super h-  
Zog King: punches Zorg Lord SHUT UP!!  
Agent 111 & Wrath: He's turning red... giggles  
Agent 111: Your super hot girlfriend?  
Zog King: She wasn't my girlfriend!!  
Fate: Yeah she was. She was a horrible b...  
Zog King: She wasn't really my girlfriend... you know that! Any way, what did she ever do to you?  
Fate: Don't tell me you don't remember all the rumors she spread about me!! An-  
Agent 111: SHHHHHHH!!  
Wrath: whispers Yeah... that got a little loud...  
--on stairs--  
Grim Reaper: thinking I go out here, and they start discussing Zog King's Love Life. I wonder where the Boogyman is... I really hope they remember me if I die... wait I'm death. HOW CAN I DIE?!  
Boogyman: draws rattling breath  
Grim Reaper: thinking EEEEEP!!  
--in room--  
Fate: whispers what was it Dr. Humming Burd told you about this room, since we're trapped up here?  
Agent 111: Well, he to-  
Wrath: I'm telling!  
Agent 111: No! I AM!!  
Zog King: whispers I have a bad feeling... could you keep your voices down?  
Fate: whispers JUST TELL US DAMMIT!!

--

--in closet--  
Grim Reaper: thinking Ok, I'm going in! Or is that out? leen's on door  
door crashes open  
Grim Reaper: OH CRAP!! jumps up in a karate move  
Boogyman: Muhahahha!!cuts Grim Reaper's head off  
Grim Reaper (head): Ahh!! I lost my head!! Body get over here!!  
Grim Reaper (body): walks around in circles  
Boogyman: grabs Grim Reaper's head Got you!  
Grim Reaper (body): runs back into closet and follows passage  
--in room--  
Wrath: I'M TELLING!!  
Agent 111: SSHHH!! Did anyone else here that?  
Zorg Lord: Wha-Zog King put's hand on mouth  
Zog King: Don't you remember what happened before? After you said w-h-a-t, a twig snapped! And this time, we might here a door open or some one disappears!!  
Wrath: How? No one has disappeared yet, and I doubt anyone will.  
Zorg Lord: Oh really? Look around and tell who you don't see?  
Fate: You idiot! Grimmy is saving our lives! And He can not die!!  
Grim Reaper (body): stumbles in room  
Zog King: screams faints  
Zorg Lord: Told you!! runs around screaming  
Wrath: What happened Grim?  
Agent 111: OMG! YOU SAID GRIM AND NOT GRIMMY!! THE WORLD IS ENDING joins Zorg Lord  
Wrath: I said Grim because it's not full Grimmy, I can't call him Grimmy with out his head!  
Grim Reaper (body): Sad Pose  
Fate: How can we talk to him? He doesn't have a mouth! He can't reply!  
Wrath: WAIT! grabs a note book out of pocket Never know when you need one!  
Grim Reaper (body): takes note book and writes gives back to Wrath  
Wrath: Umm... plan didn't work! It's chicken scratch!  
Agent 111: Does anyone know sign language?!  
Fate: I do... Grim, tell us, in sign language, I tell everyone  
Grim Reaper (body): pouts  
Fate: Oh uh, does he even know sign language?  
Wrath: I don't think so...  
Agent 111: WE ARE DOOMED!  
--Stairs--  
Grim Reaper (head): What are you going to do to me?  
Boogyman: rolls eyes Why does everyone I scare or cut there body up asks me that?!  
Grim Reaper (head): Um, probability because YOU SCARY!! AND LOOK EVIL!!  
Boogyman: Evil backward is Live,  
Grim Reaper (head): NOT THE POINT!  
Boogyman: Is to me think about that, with your severed head...  
--in room--  
Zorg Lord: Well, while we're up here, how about some BONDING!!  
Everyone else: WHAT?!  
Grim Reaper (body): runs in circles  
Fate: Ok, Wrath, what DID Dr. Humming Burd say?  
Wrath: Huh? OH YAY! Where Is It?! checks pockets FOUND IT!  
Agent 111: A tape recorder?  
Wrath: YES! He recorded it on here so we can remember!turns on the recorder  
Everyone: THE BATTERIES ARE DEAD!

--  
Fate: sarcastic GREAT!!  
Zog King: OK... see that window?  
Every one: looks at boarded up window Yeah?  
Zog King: The bat mobile is just down there... right?  
Zorg Lord: I don't know!  
Wrath & Agent 111: HEY!! Zog King grew part of a brain!  
Zog King: blushes Uhh... HEY!! I've always had a brain!! BEFORE THE BOOGYMAN EATS US LETS GO!!  
Boogyman: laughs Catch! throws Grimmy's had at Fate  
Fate: falls to ground  
Zog King: grabs Fate  
Wrath: grabs Grimmy's head & Grimmy's arm  
Zorg Lord: Now a bit of that Kung Fu might really help!  
Agent 111: Hiya!! pulls grenade out of pocket, blows boarding off window  
Wrath: JUMP!! I HAVE THE KEYS!!  
Zog King: I can't lift Fate!!  
Boogyman: I can!!  
Wrath: pushes Zog King & Fate out window YOU CAN FLY!! IDIOT!!  
Everyone Else: jumps gets into Bat Mobile  
Wrath: WE'RE OFF!!  
Agent 111: THE BOOGYMAN'S AFTER US!! RUN!!  
Wrath:steps on the gas

--

Grim Reaper: How is it that Wrath has everything in her Jammies?  
Wrath: Some questions are better left unanswered...  
Fate: Unlike this one, why am I still on Zog King's lap? crosses arms and stare's at Zog King  
Zog King: Hee, hee puts Fate on seat  
Zorg Lord: whispers to Zog King Real heroic buddy!  
Zog King: steps on Zorg Lord's foot  
Wrath: SHUT UP! Or I'll throw you guys out the window!!  
Agent 111: IT'S THE BOOGYMAN!! AND HE'S IN-  
Fate: The boogy mobile? GROSS!!  
Agent 111: No the- SPACE SHIP!!  
Wrath: Why in bloody hell would he need that?!  
--In Space Ship--  
Boogyman: What is the deal here? I try and have some fun and then you get called for a delivery and now a car chase?! Honestly, the things I do For Money...  
--In Bat Mobile--  
Wrath: A CLIFF!!  
Grim Reaper: I need my body!  
Agent 111: DEJA VU!!  
Grim Reaper: Unless the fly button isn't working, I don't think you have to worry!  
Zog King: MOTHER!!

--

Fate: Mother?! She disowned you!  
Agent 111: YOUR OWN MOTHER DIDN'T WANT YOU??  
Grimmy: I need my body! Make a stop at some place I can be put together!  
Wrath: lets go of steering wheel  
Agent 111: grabs steering wheel  
Zorg Lord: We're all gonna die!!  
Fate: Agent 111 can drive you know.  
Wrath: put's Grimmy's head back on body Better?  
Grimmy: It's on BACKWARDS!!  
Wrath: well... it'll have to work for right now!! grabs steering wheel  
Bat Mobile goes over cliff  
Agent 111: punches flying button  
Zorg Lord: We should've checked to see if that before we went over the edge!!  
--in space ship--  
Boogyman: they just went over the edge... maybe my job will be easy!

--

Wrath: I think Zorg Lord is right!  
Fate: Never thought I'd hear Zorg Lord and right in the same sentence, unless it's 'Zorg Lord Is never right'giggles  
Agent 111: That's great and all Fate but if you haven't noticed- WE'RE GONNA DIE!  
Zog King: What are we gonna do?!  
Everyone: looks at Wrath  
Wrath: What?!  
Zorg Lord: You do have the answer, don't you!?panics  
Wrath: What am I the smart one here?  
Agent 111: Ummm... wouldn't say smart...giggles  
--in space ship--  
Boogyman: Dammit! It's like it's been in one spot for 15 mins! Wait, It HAS been there for 15 mins!!  
-- In bat mobile--  
Grim Reaper: puts head on right way Has anyone noticed that WE'VE BEEN IN THE SAME SPOT FOR 15 MINS?!  
Everyone: looks out windows  
Fate: How is this possible?!  
Wrath: But, shrimps can't fly!! I know from experience!  
Zog King: No but they can fry!elbow's Zorg Lord and both start to laugh  
Agent 111: This IS impossible!  
Zorg Lord: Not to me, Zog King, and Fate!  
Wrath: SHUT UP!! looks at dash board Umm... Agent 111...  
Agent 111: Yeah?  
Wrath: Which button DID you press?!  
Agent 111: Umm... points to an orange button That one!  
Wrath: That WASN'T the fly button,  
Agent 111: Then what button was it??  
Wrath: IT WAS THE HOVER BUTTON!! Did you even READ the manual?!  
Agent 111: Manual, shamanual, like I care!  
Wrath: Well if you read it, then you would know that BLUE IS THE FLY BUTTON!!  
Fate: You mean this button-pushes a blue button  
Wrath & Grim Reaper: NO!!  
Fate: Ooops...  
Zog King: What button what that!?  
Bat Mobile starts to fall  
Wrath & Grim Reaper: THE BAT BOAT BUTTON!!  
Everyone: screams  
Zog King & Zorg Lord: exchange wills  
--In Space Ship--  
Boogyman: Ah, there it goes MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
--In Bat Mobile--  
Fate: What Dumb name!!  
Agent 111: Wait We're Saved!  
Fate: HOW?!  
Agent 111: LOOK!! IT'S A LAKE!!  
Grim Reaper: Ever thought of guessing how deep it is?!

--

Agent 111: What's every one worried about? We aren't gonna drown... this is the BAT BOAT  
Zorg Lord: SO??  
Agent 111: It'll be the landing that kills us, the bouncing...  
Wrath: Isn't there a Bat Sub button any where?  
Fate: Since we're gonna die any way... presses green button  
Bat Boat falls faster  
Zorg Lord: WHAT BUTTON WAS THAT?? THE KILL US ASAP BUTTON??  
Grim Reaper: No... That was the sub button... anyone know how deep the lake is?  
Zog King: What idiots we are!!  
Wrath, Agent 111, and Fate: Him calling US idiots? Something is definitely wrong!  
Zog King: That isn't just a lake... that is-  
Zorg Lord: doo doo do doot doo dooooo (theme music) SUPER LAKE!!  
Bat Sub hits lake sinks  
Zog King: No... A very... very... very... very, very deep lake.  
Agent 111: Isn't that a good thing? Even if it does me the world is ending since the Zog King did something smart...  
Fate & Wrath: giggles  
Zog King: Not really...  
Grim Reaper: OH MY GOD!! ZOG KING IS ACTAULLY RIGHT!! We don't have very much air in here!  
Wrath: Wow... Zorg Lord and Zog King both right in one day!  
Wrath, Fate, Grimmy & Agent 111: laughs  
Fate: suddenly stops laughing How deep are we?  
Zorg Lord: At the speed we were falling for about 15 minutes... I'd say near the bottom of the lake.  
Zog King: I would totally agree!  
Everyone: panics

--

Zorg Lord: WHERE ARE THE LIFE BOATS?!  
Wrath: You idiot! There are no Life boats on a submarine!!  
Agent 111: writes in mini journal dear journal, these are my final words for I am in a submarine with barely any air, If anyone finds this journal after this, let my mom know, I miss her!  
Fate: rolls Eyes  
Zog King: thinking If we're gonna die, I might as well do this!Kisses Fate  
Fate: WHAT THE HELL!!  
Zog King: It's true!! I still love you Fate!! And this is our final moments of life, I couldn't control it!  
Grim Reaper: Looks at pager chuckles  
Wrath: Why are you so smiley? WE'RE GONNA DIE!!  
Grim Reaper: No, you guys aren't!  
Everyone: stops WHAT?  
Grim Reaper: Death, is what I give, and according to my pager, no one in this submarine is gonna die,  
from drowning, more or less from old age  
Fate: glares at Zog King  
Zog King: Uh...awkward smile my bad? prepares to be killed  
Fate: ready to punch Zog King puts fist slowly down thinking Why can't I hit him?  
Everyone: Gasp  
Zorg Lord: What is wrong here? Me and Zog King are smart, then Fate doesn't punch someone! The World MUST be ending!  
Wrath: Not yet, LOOK!!  
Everyone: Looks  
Agent 111: Atlantis?!  
Grim Reaper: Under Water City, yes. Atlantis, no.  
Wrath: We AREN'T in a lake, guys; we're in a small part of an ocean!  
Zorg Lord: in a suit and wearing glasses Yes while I'm being smart might as well look the part, shouldn't we get going there before the air is gone?  
Agent 111: How'd you get in though's so fast, WHERE did you get though's so fast?!  
Wrath: looks at air monitor Hey! It's upside down! flips it over We have An hour of air left in here!  
Zog King: sighs Good, I thought we all were gonna die!  
Fate: They maybe safe from harm, but you. You're FAR from it!  
Zog King: gulps  
Wrath: while we're here, take wheel Let's take a tour?

--

Agent 111: YAYY!! Tour!  
Fate: No... I want to get to solid ground so I can beat Zog King to dust.  
Zog King: For some reason, right now, I really wish we WERE going to die!  
Fate: giggles Oh, don't worry... you are.  
Agent 111 & Wrath: giggles  
Zorg Lord: TO SOLID GROUND!! Before I puke!!  
Grim Reaper: YEAH!! I've already been having a bad day I don't need Zorg Lord puking all over me!  
Zog King: NO!!  
Fate: evil grin  
--later, on dry land--  
Zog King: screaming tries to run away  
Fate: MUAHAHAAHAAAAAA!!  
--the violence and swearing are not shown on screen--  
Zog King: owwwwww...  
Fate: Evil as ever!  
Wrath & Agent 111: Hey... now that that's all cleared up and the Boogyman is after us...  
Agent 111: TOUR OF ATLANTIS!!  
Wrath: BOOOOOOOOOYEAH!!  
Grim Reaper: Back into the Bat Sub!!  
Zorg Lord: Boogyman!? jumps into bat sub I PROMISE NOT TO PUKE!!

--

Wrath: Wait, I thought It WASN'T Atlantis...  
Zog King: Better than facing the Boogyman!  
Agent 111: True.  
Grim Reaper: Ok, whatever, pager goes off Oh, gotta go! Someone's dying, or committing suicide  
Fate: How--  
Grim Reaper all the sudden disappears  
Zorg Lord: I think that's how.starts smoking a pipe  
Wrath: Why are you still in that suit?!  
Agent 111: And why are you smoking a bubble pipe?  
Zorg Lord: Why are you still in your jammies? And I'm being genius today  
Zog King: Yeah, ok, in our world we call that being an idiot!  
Fate: So you're an idiot to?  
Zog King: Yes... blinks NO!!  
Agent 111: THAT'S what we call an idiot in our world Zoggy!  
Wrath, Agent 111, & Fate: giggles  
Wrath: We're here!  
Everyone: YAY!!  
Fate: Hey it's inside a bubble!  
Zog King: Does that mean, there AREN'T mermaids?  
Zorg Lord: THERE'S GOT TO BE!! I WANT PRETTY SEA LADIES!!  
Wrath: rolls eyes Boys...kicks Zorg Lord out of the entranceOUTTA MY WAY!  
Agent 111: Same old Wrath...giggles  
Mermaid: Hello Welcome to,  
Zog King: Atlantis?  
Mermaid: giggles NO human, we are far away from Atlantis, this is- ZALATIN! The wonderful place for all creatures to relax!  
That's why it's in a giant bubble! giggles I'm Mandy, the tour guide smiles softly  
Zorg Lord: Heart eyes And I'm Zorg Lord, winks  
Agent 111: smacks forehead Not again, I'm sorry Mandy, he's acts like an idiot a lot  
Mandy: giggles No problem, I'm use to Girl crazed guys stalking, flirting, and try anything to get with me. That's a part of being a Siren.  
Fate: True. So how much is that tour?  
Wrath: I BROUGHT--  
Everyone but Mandy: A WALLET! WE KNOW!!  
Fate: What DON'T you have in your jammies?!  
Wrath: Well--  
Everyone: NO!!  
Mandy: giggles Human's are so strange, oh and the tour is free, you just have to pay for a vacation here.  
Agent 111: Wrath you here that!? We can have our Vacation here!  
Wrath: Yeah, but--looks up to surface Grimmy...  
Agent 111: He knows where we are, put's arm around Wrath's shoulderand nothing's going to happen, we'll be fine, he'll be fine. Ok?  
Wrath: Yeah but--  
Fate: But what?  
Wrath: He has more money! I can't pay for everyone! I shouldn't have to! My Birthday just past!  
Everyone: laughs  
Mandy: giggles Well happy birthday! And how about I book you all in tonight for free, ONLY tonight, and then you can stay  
here for as long as you want when That Grimmy character comes. Well how about it?  
Wrath: YEAH!! hugs Mandy Thanks Mandy! I had NO clue how I could pay for all of these guys!  
Both: laughs  
Mandy: Sounds like we're gonna get along just fine.  
Zorg Lord: I could get along with you to.  
Agent 111: grabs Zorg Lord We just got in free, don't undo that!  
Zorg Lord: What's with people and grabbing me by the throat? OK, OK I'LL STOP! So I like a girl, sew me!  
Mandy: Ok, well would you like a tour now?

--

Agent 111: SEW YOU?! For what a half a penny or less?  
Zorg Lord: I HAVE WAY MORE THAN THAT!!  
Agent 111: Prove it!  
Zorg Lord: I have an entire home planet! WHY DO YOU THINK I AM THE ZORG **_LORD_**!!  
Zog King: Because Lordy, lordy, what an idiot!  
Fate: Be nice to Zorg Lord!!  
Zog King: jealous  
Mandy, Wrath, Agent 111, & Fate: giggles

--

Mandy: Ok, now the tour  
Zog King & Zorg Lord: YAY!  
Fate: What a pair  
Wrath: Yup... If only Thorns and Sketcher would be like that...  
Fate: Thorns and who?  
Agent 111: Thorns, the one who tried to marry Wrath, is Sketcher's evil older brother  
Fate: Oh, Then where's Sketcher?  
Wrath: looks down  
Agent 111: Two years ago he went missing in a mission; we tried to save him, but...  
Wrath: We failed to save him...  
Fate: Is he... has he got a visit from Grimmy?  
Wrath: From what I know of, no.

--

Fate: THAN WE ARE ON A MISSION!!  
Mandy: You mean tour, right?  
Agent 111: smacks forehead  
Wrath: Yes... she means tour  
Zog King: Are you crazy?! The Boogyman is still out there!  
Zorg Lord: Maybe she'll try more of her Kung Fu on it  
Fate: HIYA!! Hits Zorg Lord  
Zorg Lord: falls to ground groan  
Zog King: WOAH! Please it wasn't my fault don't hit me!  
Fate: Any way... TOUR TIME! ... quietly to Agent 111 & Wrath and than we can find The Sketcher!

--

Wrath: I doubt we will...  
Fate: Awww, cheer up Wrath, you never know winks  
Grim Reaper all the sudden appears and scares everyone  
Mandy: Who is this?! trembles in fear  
Grim Reaper: Sorry didn't mean to scare everyone  
Wrath: whisper's to Mandy That's the guy who's gonna pay  
Mandy: Oh, I see. Does he know?  
Wrath: No, but I'll tell him before the end of the night. Are we still in for free tonight?  
Mandy: Sure smiles  
Agent 111: I have a question, if you're a mermaid/siren, how come you can wander in here without water?  
Mandy: Well, that just the thing! We aren't technically out of water.  
Everyone: WHAT?! starts holding breathe  
Other Mermaid: Hey Mandy! looks at the group What strange creatures you have here...  
Mandy: Hey Gem and I've been noticing that too, these humans are different  
Wrath: You said we aren't out of water!  
Gem: Not only are they strange, but they're stupid too...  
Zog King: WHO YOU CALLING STUPID!?  
Mandy: You guys, you all jump to conclusions, What I meant by aren't out of water is that every so often a spray of water  
comes in to the dome and that's how we're able to be in here! It's just like rain!  
Zorg Lord: Well that could have been helpful! Now, runs up to Gem I like blondes. Do you like brunettes?  
Gem: punches Zorg Lord GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!  
Zog King: Do I have to put a sign up saying that it's my job to beat him to a pulp?!  
Fate: giggles Poor Zoggy, messes up hair more You're such a fool  
Zog King: STOP! Why do you continuously call me Zoggy? And mess up my hair!  
Wrath: Not that it isn't messed up already!  
Agent 111: And you have a nickname!hugs Zog King I'm so proud of you!  
Grim Reaper: Before you say anything, yes we ARE strange and random, that's just only 6 out of over 8 billion people!  
Mandy: Well ok then, now me and Gem will give you the tour!  
Everyone: YAY!  
Fate: whisper's to Grim Reaper Do you know Sketcher?  
Grim Reaper: whispers Yeah, one of Wrath oldest and dearest friends. Why?  
Fate: whispers Well I was wondering if you, umm, visited him? For your job?  
Grim Reaper: checks pager Umm... Ah missing people here we go,  
Fate: Missing people you killed or-  
Grim Reaper: gives pager to Fate Blue is alive and Grey is, well yeah.  
Fate: Thanks! Now looks through the list What?! Zoggy come here for a second  
Zog King: Yeah Fate?  
Fate: Look, this is a list of people that are missing, blue is alive, grey is dead. And...  
Zog King: Syvillia is missing?!  
--Space ship--  
Boogyman: I doubt they're coming out, but they will, won't they pretty little Syvillia?  
Syvillia: Let me go! My precious Zog King Will save me!  
Boogyman: Sure, I'll believe that, ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!  
--In Zalatin--  
Zog King: Dammit! Why Syvillia? Why now? Why ME?!  
Fate: Oh pull yourself together, now if you don't mind helping me with something?  
Zog King: What?  
Fate: Help me find the name, Sketcher in here, it's very important to Wrath.  
Zog King: Right. ZORG!!  
Zorg Lord: Yeah My little brother?  
Zog King: Shut it! Tell the group that we're going to be somewhere else, and whispers to Fate should we bring Grimmy?  
Fate: nods  
Zog King: And tell Grimmy to come here to!  
Zorg Lord: Ok, whatever. Why do I have to take orders from KING? I'm Zorg LORD!  
Fate: Well, look who's smart giggles  
Zog King: Shut up! And at least I'm not wearing a suit!  
Both: roar in laughter  
Grim Reaper: I'm here what do you want?  
Fate: We're better off with you here, so if something goes wrong you can go back to the group and let them know.  
Grim Reaper: Okay, I'll bite, but what are we doing?  
Zog King: looks at Fate  
Fate: looks at Zog King  
Both: A Rescue Mission!  
--Tour--  
Wrath: WOAH! This place is HUGE!!  
Gem: Yup, I thought there was 6 of you  
Zorg Lord: The other three our going to do something else, busy, in other words  
Mandy: Oh, that's too bad... Those guys seemed to be the smart ones giggles  
Everyone: HEY!  
--At Entrance--  
Fate: Have you found him in there?  
Zog King: No.  
Fate: YOU'RE SO SLOW LET ME DO THIS!!  
Grim Reaper: SHUT UP! grabs pager pushes button big screen comes upThere, Now EVERYONE can look!  
Fate: Told you that it was good to have him here!  
Zog King: SHUT UP!  
Everyone: looks through list  
Grim Reaper: Hold on, pushes another button There, only 'S'  
Zog King: That's easier, see we would NEVER have found that out!  
Fate: Point for me, point for you looks at screen But 50 Points to me! I found Sketcher's name! And he's alive!  
Grim Reaper: Yup now I'll just push this handy dandy button to find out where he is! I believe that another point to-  
Fate: ME! YES I'M IN THE LEAD!  
Zog King: Since when did this become a game?  
Fate: Since we're bored and needed this to be fun!  
Grim Reaper: And he's in--  
Everyone: ZALATIN?!  
--Space Ship--  
Syvillia: thinking Oh, why did I have to do this! All I wanted was something to eat and here I am, 30 minutes later  
kidnapped!  
Boogyman: Aww, poor you, you miss home? Or Your Zog King!? MUHAHAHAHAHH  
Syvillia: Oh Shut Up! God you're SO annoying! Wait, how can you do that? I was thinking!  
Boogyman: There's a lot of things I can do!  
--At Entrance--  
Fate: Well, this is lucky!  
Zog King: Yeah, now all we have to do is find him! Just Great!!  
Grim Reaper: Yeah, it is...  
Zog King: Zalatin is HUGE where are we gonna find him?!  
Grim Reaper: Easy, TELEPORTATION!

--

--in space ship--  
Syvillia: I jus want Zorg Lord!!  
Boogyman: What?! I thought you loved Zog King!  
Syvillia: No... He would just rescue me because he's smart and hopelessly in love with me... Zorg Lord is my hero! But Zog King is SO dumb in the way he hangs out with Fate. Fate is an idiot... not to mention... WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIKE A ZOG?!  
Boogyman: The only thing I don't understand very well is woman... that is one of the world's biggest questions...  
Syvillia: blushes & giggles so that is what you can't do?  
Boogyman: SHUT UP!! Wait did you see someone?  
--in entrance--  
Zog King: Do you hear something?  
Grim Reaper: Yeah... -  
Zog King: AGENT 111!! OH MY GOD!! SHE JUST SCREAMED!!  
Fate: Are you sure that was her?  
Grim Reaper: Well, when was the last time any one saw her?  
Zog King: When she hugged me...  
Fate: And then?  
Zog King: You called me over here!!  
Grim Reaper: then that means-  
Zog King & Fate: THE BOOGYMAN HAS HER!!  
Grim Reaper: She went on the tour...  
Zog King: Oh... yeah...  
--At the Heart of Zalatin--  
Sketcher: why do I feel like I'm being watched?  
--On the Tour of Zalatin--  
Zorg Lord: Wait a sec... where did Agent 111 go?  
Mandy: I thought she was here...  
Wrath: She probably went to see what the others were doing  
Gem: I hope she isn't lost  
--in space ship--  
Boogyman: And you're sure you have no idea what happened to the others?  
Agent 111: Yes!! thinking: OMG!! I'm gonna die!! Why the hell did I stop to tie my shoe?!  
Boogyman: Oh... just so you know... I CAN READ YOUR THOUGHTS... MUAHAHAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
Syvillia: So... if you have any thing to say just say it. Like, you know what... That shirt is the MOST UGLY shirt I have ever seen!!  
Agent 111: WHAT AN IDIOT YOU ARE!! I CAN'T READ YOUR THOUGHTS!!  
Boogyman: Syvillia, Agent 111... Please get along! I need to keep you alive so you're easier to trap the other with!!  
Agent 111: Death is one of my friends... OH CRAP!!  
Boogyman: MUAHHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!  
--Mission--  
Zog King: So... START THE TELLEPORTING POWER!!  
Grim Reaper: you can walk! Hmmf!  
Fate: C'mon! Get along you guys!! We have a Sketcher to save!!

--

--At the Heart of Zalatin--  
Sketcher: Hmmm... What time is it?looks at clock Ho-hum... Only 1:25am... Man what a long night  
--On the Tour of Zalatin--  
Wrath: My feet hurt...  
Zorg Lord: Yeah well my heart aches... Two girls in on hour...  
Gem: Oh poor muffin...giggles  
--In Space Ship--  
Syvillia: Seriously girl, do you have any taste in clothes?  
Agent 111: Fate is right you are a --  
Boogyman: I SAID GET ALONG DAMMIT!  
Syvillia: He's right...  
Boogyman: Anyways, I still don't get why you're hopelessly in love with Zorg Lord. What a bloody idiot!  
Agent 111: WHAT?! ZORG LORD?! OVER ZOG KING?!  
Syvillia: You CAN fall out of love just as easy as falling into it. I fell in love with Zog King because, well,  
he was the richest guy there at first... Then I found out about Zorg Lord...  
Agent 111 & Boogyman: Shallow...  
Syvillia: So what? I fell in love with a rich guy, then fall in love with a RICHER guy the LORD part is what got mewinks  
Agent 111: whispers to Boogyman What a blonde!  
Boogyman: whispers to Agent 111 Yeah...  
--At Entrance--  
Fate: YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS! HERE WE ARE AT THE ENTERANCE AND SKETCHER COULD BE ANYWHERE HERE DAMMIT!  
Grim Reaper: He started it!  
Zog King: WHAT?! I did not!  
Fate: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! Zog King you're a bloody idiot! We can fly! We just have to keep in  
touch with Grimmy!  
Grim Reaper: Got it! gives Fate a gismo  
Fate: Ok, what is it?  
Grim Reaper: A little thing called, a walkie talkie! laughs  
Zog King: Why can I have one?!  
Grim Reaper: There's only two... So Fate will get one, I get the other, just stay TOGETHER!  
Fate: Got it. Let us know if you find him.  
Grim Reaper: Same goes for you.  
Zog King: Up, up, and away!!starts to fly  
Fate: Idiot, Starts to fly Good Luck!  
Grim Reaper: Be careful!  
Fate: Me, no problem, Zog King...  
Zog King: crashes into building  
Fate: Well, you get the point.pulls Zog King from wall Come on Zoggy!  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: Have you SEEN what he's wearing?!  
Syvillia: No. but I can imagine it!  
Agent 111: Try imagining him in a plaid suit! With a bubble pipe! He thinks he looks smart,  
and maybe that's why Mandy and Gem said no! He looks like an idiot!  
Syvillia: looks down Him? In a suit?roars in laughter YEAH! RIGHT!!HAHAHAHA!

--

--In the Space Ship--  
Agent 111: Hey, you said that Zoggy was rich...  
Syvillia: Well... he IS a King so I, uh, kinda figured he was rich! ... He IS rich, right?  
Agent 111 & The Boogyman: roars with laughter  
The Boogyman: HA! Him, RICH?! The first time I saw him he was wondering the streets...  
Syvillia: What does that have to do with anything? He went to Voralake Prep School, AND WAS IN MY CLASS!! You HAVE to be RICH to get into the school!  
Agent 111: When he said "wandering the streets" he meant homeless... and he was in that school because its part of a reform school... after his dad died... well you might get the point.  
The Boogyman: Oh, and "King" is part of the Zog War... The Zog King vs. The Zorg Lord... YOU WERE ON THE ZORG LORD'S SIDE!!  
Syvillia: I KNOW!! THAT'S WHY I THOUGHT THAT THE SO CALLED "KING" sob WAS REALLY A KING!! sob  
Agent 111: whispers to Boogyman pathetic!  
Boogyman: If it helps the Zorg Lord IS a lord-  
Syvillia: AND HE'S RICH!! YAYY!! GOODY!! claps hands  
Agent 111: Can I throw up?  
Boogyman: Sure!  
Both: pukes  
Syvillia: My weird dressed hero!! HELP!! Sissy scream HELP!! Ohhh! HELP!! ZORGY!! Help!!  
Agent 111: Can we murder her?  
Boogyman: Hey! Why are you starting to be on _MY_ side?  
--flying through Zalatin--  
Zog King: A PENNY!! AND IT'S HEAD-SIDE UP!! That's good luck!  
Fate: You're an idiot! grabs Zog King's shirt  
Both: falls  
Fate: ZOGGY!! WHY ARE WE FALLING??  
--At Entrance--  
Grim Reaper: I just got paged! I guess this mission has to wait... teleports away  
--On Tour--  
Gem: This is a relaxation Spa...  
Wrath: Is there any food, because I haven't eaten since we had cake?  
Zorg Lord: Hey... raises eyebrows Gem, wanna take a dip in the raises eyebrows hot tub?

--

Gem: How many times do I have to say it...punches Zorg Lord STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!  
Wrath: thinking If He continues this We're gonna get kicked out!grabs Zorg Lord If it helps,  
change into NORMAL clothes! That may help!  
Zorg Lord: Ah, I see... being smart t'is one thing, but looking like it t'is another...  
looks into a shop window I LOOK LIKE A GEEK!  
--In Space Ship--  
Boogyman: DAMMIT!  
Agent 111: What? I puked on your shoes?  
Boogyman: No! I'm the only crew member on this ship! I'm the one that has to clean it up... looks at Syvillia evilly  
unless I make a kidnapped person clean itgrins evilly  
Agent 111: grins evilly I see, let Miss Preppy clean it tenses fingers Excellent...  
Syvillia: stops putting on make-up What? My lipstick is one my cheek?!  
--Flying above Zalatin--  
Zog King: HOLD ME!!  
Fate: YEAH RIGHT!!  
Zog King: FINE LET US FALL TO OUR DEATH!  
Fate: NOT IF GRIMMY SHOWS UP!!  
--In Hospital--  
Grim Reaper appears  
Little Girl: cryingDaddy!  
Mother: Its ok Sue, I'm sure he's going to be fine. Just go back into your room and get some sleep. I'll be there in a minute.  
Sue: sniff Ok Mommy sniff Goodnight.goes to room  
Grim Reaper: thinking I hate being the one to do this, but someone has to...  
Mother: Is someone there?  
Grim Reaper: clears throat Yes, walks out of shadows Do you know where I can find a looks at pagerPeter Harrison?  
Mother: sniff I was afraid of this bawls eyes out He's my husband! I'm Claire, and- Andcontinues to cryOh!  
Grim Reaper: I'm sorry that I'm not the Bringer of Life, which would be a happier job. But, this is what my job is, and I'm not any happier with it then you are, but if no one dies, then the world would over populate. T'is better this way...  
Claire: sniff You're right, looks at Peter I-I--  
Grim Reaper: better off, going to bed, and get some sleep, you'll... Be fine, maybe you'll meet someone new...  
Claire: walks into other room  
Grim Reaper: sighs I hate this...  
Peter: ...stirs W--What's g--going on?  
Grim Reaper: Is there any family members that you have, that has, um... visited me? That you care for dearly  
Peter: ...My father... groans  
Grim Reaper: Well, you'll see him soon...takes off glove This wont hurt...  
--At the Tour--  
Mandy: Where's that Flirting guy?  
Gem: Yeah, I feel like taking out some anger...  
Wrath: He went to change... uuhh into some comfy clothes...  
Gem: sigh And Then there were three...  
Mandy and Wrath: giggles

--

--Flying above Zalatin--  
Zog King: Grimmy was probably paged!! FATE!! DO SOMETHING!!  
Fate: He's about to be a paged again in a minute if he doesn't show up now!  
Zog King: THE WALKIE TALKIE!!  
Fate: I LOVE YOU ZOGGY!! YOU'RE BRILLIANT!! presses talk button, no signal  
Zog King: did it work?  
Fate: WE'RE GONNA DIE!!  
Both: crashes into buildings  
--On Tour--  
Mandy: Did some one hear something?  
Wrath: Like breaking glass?  
Gem: Like Zorg Head smashing through a glass window?  
Wrath: How can we be sure it was him?  
Zorg Lord: walks over to them, singing Banaza by Akon  
Gem: AND WATCH WHAT?!  
Zorg Lord: Those beautiful things shake their ... trails off OH NOES!!  
Gem: punches Zorg Lord  
Zorg Lord: I DON'T EVEN LIKE THAT SONG!! IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD!! runs away  
Wrath: He'll be back; you don't have to pretend to worry  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: That's right! You're cleaning it with your blush brush!  
Boogyman I had no idea you were so evil!!  
Syvillia: pouts I'll tell ZORGY on you!!  
Agent 111: When do we get to brutally murder her?  
Boogyman: uhhh...  
--Landing on Zalatin--  
Zog King: ...groans... Fate? Fate??  
Zorg Lord: ZOG KING?! What happened?! WHERE ARE GRIMMY AND FATE?!  
Zog King: I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!! starts to stand up  
Zorg Lord: I'll get Wrath!!  
--In Hospital--  
Grim Reaper: Paged again! checks pager OMFG!! In ZALATIN!! Haze... wait a sec... That's Fate's REAL NAME!! I can't... turns a pailer shade of white

--

Sketcher: Hello, what be this? Looks at Fate It's a girl, check's Fate's pulse A dying girl! Luckily we're right near a hospital! picks up Fate and runs into hospital  
--On Space Ship--  
Boogyman: Brutally Murder her? looks at a piece of paper Uhhh... Ah here we are! Umm... Unfortunately, we can't kill her  
Agent 111: Dammit!!  
Syvillia: smiles cheekily  
--Tour--  
Mandy: OMFG! What has happened to you!runs over to Zog King  
Gem: does samepushes Zorg Lord out of her way That's gonna sting! A lot! Are you ok?  
Zog King: blushes I-I-I, crashed into a wall. smiles embarrassed  
Gem & Mandy: Awww!hugs Zog King  
Zorg Lord: jealous How come I try to get the girls and all I get is a punch in the face, and then he just crashes through a window and he's suddenly a chick magnet!pouts  
Wrath: Maybe it's because you're not smart!giggles  
--In Hospital--  
Grim Reaper: appears in Fate's room  
Sketcher: holding hands above Fate chanting an ancient language  
Grim Reaper: What are you doing to her?!runs over and grabs Sketchers' shoulder Oh crap!  
Sketcher: falls to the ground  
Grim Reaper: God Dammit! It's Sketcher too! I killed the wrong person! Dammit!  
Fate: . . . stirs W-w-what happened . . . looks at Sketcher Is that-  
Grim Reaper: Sketcher, yes, and, I, sorta . . . Killed him. . I forgot to put on my glove.  
Fate: Well that's JUST great! rolls eyes What are we gonna do now?!  
Grim Reaper: Wait a minute! look of horror YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!  
Fate: WHAT?!  
Grim Reaper: I got paged and your name was on it!  
Fate: Then HOW did I return?!  
Grim Reaper: looks down at Sketcher He was doing some messed up chant,  
and held his hands out above you. That could be a possibility.  
Fate: Strange . . . slaps Grimmy in the back of the head YOU IDIOT!  
Grim Reaper: Oww! What Was That For?!  
Fate: What do you think! You killed him!  
Grim Reaper: Well SORRY! pulls on gloves  
Sketcher: Arises looks at them dumbfounded What be you two doing?  
Ah, Mistress, umm, Haze is it? I'm glad to see I could help!  
Grim Reaper: leaps into Fate's arms AAHH!! Two People Returning to Life!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!!  
Sketcher: crosses arms It ain't buddy. I thought, Death, would be more, well, Scary. I was surely wrong! It's backwards!

--

--In Hospital--  
Fate: SKETCHER!! WE WERE TRYING TO FIND YOU...!! Oh... my... god... WHERE IS ZOGGY?!  
Grim Reaper: He's ok; I haven't been paged for him...  
Fate: Good, I was hoping pushing him through that window would help!  
Sketcher: You were trying to find me? Why? Is this about Wrath?  
Fate: Starts to jump up, Faints  
Wrath, Mandy, Gem, Zog King, & Zorg Lord: runs in  
Zog King: OH NO!! AM I TOO LATE?! I LOVE YOU FATE!!  
Grim Reaper: This freak of nature saved her! AND THEN CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!!  
Wrath: SKETCHER!! slow-motion run and hug  
Gem & Mandy: giggles  
Zorg Lord: Hey! Wait! WHERE'S AGENT 111??  
Wrath: Yeah... I thought she was with you guys...  
Zog King: I TOLD YOU I HEARD HER SCREAM!!  
Every one except Gem, Mandy, Fate, & Sketcher: THE BOOGYMAN!!  
Sketcher, Gem & Mandy: WHAT?!  
Fate: W-ww-what's g-g-going on?  
Zog King: hugs Fate  
Fate: Thanks for saving me... right, Sketcher?  
Sketcher: Uhh... yeah, you're welcome...  
Zog King: hugs Sketcher  
Wrath: Agent 111 is missing!  
Gem: Hey Zorg Lord did something smart!  
Fate, Wrath, & Mandy: giggles  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: WHY CAN'T WE KILL HER?!  
Boogyman: I'm supposed to be the evil... not you!  
Syvillia: Because I have the cutest little pout pouts  
Boogyman: NO!! Because the paper says we can't!  
Agent 111: Screw the paper!  
Boogyman: Geez... evil is you middle name!

--

--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: Yeah, and I'm the GOOD guy! grins So what does that shiny paper say to do with me?  
Boogyman: Hmm... Let's see... Ah here we are... looks at paper Well it's good news bad news with you...  
Good news, you're gonna live... Bad news... Uh... A friend shall not...  
Agent 111: WHAT?!  
--In Hospital--  
Grim Reaper: Ah, this be a tale to tell... It all started when we got home from Wrath's birthday party...The first thing to happen was Wrath, going to bed...  
Gem: Yeah Thanks for putting us to sleep buddy, anyone have a better story telling talent?  
Wrath: starts singing it like a shanty I'll tell ya a tale of Agents! A Tale as old as true!  
Gem: puts hand over Wrath's mouth NEVER SING AGAIN!!  
Fate: How about I just put it in short form... Agent 111, Grimmy and Wrath come home from party. Wrath tired and went to room, then came running back out...continues story  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: WHY?! WHO?! WHEN?!  
Boogyman: Well... Uh... there's a hilarious twisted that's... not so hilarious...  
Syvillia: laughs Poor You! HaHaHAHAHaHa!!  
Agent 111: Watch it sister, it might be Zorg Lord...  
Syvillia: WHAT?! NOT MY ZORG!!bawls eyes out  
Boogyman: What a prep! Anyways, YOU have to choice who lives or dies!  
Agent 111: NO!!  
--In Hospital--  
Fate: And that's it...  
Gem: Still a bit boring, but explains a lot  
Fate: BORING!! I'm not a fricken librarian!  
Sketcher: Ok, no need for a cat fight...  
Zorg Lord: YEAH CAT FIGHT!!meows  
Mandy: slaps Zorg Lord in the back of the head JERK!  
Zorg Lord: OWWIE! I thought you were the nice one! That DOESN'T slap people!!  
Mandy: So what? JUST because I'm the pretty, shy one DOSEN'T mean I DON'T know how to fight!  
Wrath: Ok, Anyways... SKETCHER! Where? HOW?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!  
Sketcher: Why does everyone think that? Oh and Grim Reaper... F.Y.I I'M NOT A FREAK OF NATURE!! And...  
Windows breaking and screaming heard down the hall

--

--in space ship--  
Agent 111: could I choose... um...  
Boogyman: Yeah, you can choose-  
Agent 111: Syvillia?  
Boogyman: NO!! She lives.  
Syvillia: giggles like a prep  
Agent 111: what about death... he can DIE, but he's already dead!!  
Boogyman: THAT'S CHEATTING!!  
Agent 111: Hang on...  
--In Hospital--  
Fate: Let's check it out.  
Zog King: Maybe it's Agent 111... And Sketcher IS staying, right?  
Wrath: YES!!  
Grim Reaper: HE CALLED ME AN IDOIT!!  
Wrath: GET OVER IT!!  
Fate: C'mon!  
Gem: Dying one minute ready to fight the next.  
Zorg Lord: That's why "Zoggy" likes her! I mean, what is with that? If you gave her a necklace she'd probably kill you with it!  
Fate: WATCH IT!! I HAVE A NECKLACE HOLE!!  
Mandy: AND HE ISN'T SHALLOW!! Wow, your lucky, Fate.  
Zorg Lord: What kind? One with the one ring on it?  
Fate: NO!! YOU TURD!! It has a pearl on it!  
Zog King: You where it? I gave it to you back when I lived in that hospital... uh... blushes  
Gem: Does some one feel special, Zoggy?  
Fate: evil grin  
Zorg Lord: And look she doesn't fall madly in love with you... she stands just out of your reach... WHAT IS THE POINT IN LIKING HER?!  
Wrath: C'mon, let's go!  
Everyone: walks down hall way  
Sketcher: WHAT THE HELL?!  
Every one: le gasp  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: Let me see that! snatches paper  
Boogyman: YOU CAN'T READ IT UNTIL YOU SAY WHO DIES!!  
Syvillia: NOT MY ZORG!!  
Agent 111: You're a Zog, Why do you care so much about him being a Zorg?  
Syvillia: Zorgs are better than Zogs and I'm a princess... AND I ALWAYS GET THE BEST!!  
Agent 111: HEYY!! OH-HO!! A LOOP HOLE!!  
Boogyman: Your smart... why'd I have to kidnap YOU?! I was supposed to kidnap a dumb guy in a plaid suit-  
Syvillia: MY ZORG HONEY ISN'T DUMB!! DIE!! stabs Boogyman with lip gloss tube  
Boogyman: OUCH!!  
Agent 111: WELL I'M MAD AT YOU TOO!!  
Boogyman: Look, I don't get paid as much if some one doesn't die... and than it's hard to get another job.  
Agent 111: Well, we have Zorg Lord Start to die, and Zog King Violin for his life-  
Syvillia: but-but-but... HE'S A ZOG!! HE'LL LOOSE MY ZORGY!! I feel faint starts reciting Romeo & Juliet  
Agent 111: Grimmy? Win against Zoggy? PLEASE! Grimmy is AMAZING! But Zog KingViolin/piano king... remember? That was written in the girl's room...  
Syvillia: ignores Agent 111, gets louder OH I WOULD KILL THEE WITH MUCH CHARISHING!!  
Boogyman: Hey, that keeps my rep... And your friends' lives... but that doesn't mean that's the only thing on my list!! MUAHAAHHAAAA More mental/evil laughter  
Syvillia: More Romeo & Juliet

--

--In Hospital--  
Wrath: OH MY GOD!!  
Sketcher: NO!  
Fate: It's--  
Everyone except Mandy & Gem: THORNS!!  
Thorns: Evil Laugh Yes. I escaped from Jail, smirks Surprise!  
Wrath: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE AND OVER WITH! Starts to run to beat up Thorns  
Mandy & Fate: grab Wrath by the arms  
Thorns: Bwhahahah!  
Zorg Lord: I thought that was "Mwhahahha" not "Bwhahahha"  
Thorns: Well TO BAD! IT'S BWHAHAHHA!  
Wrath: growls  
Zog King: So did you come to marry Wrath again?  
--In Space Ship--  
Bogyman: Stupid little... mutters rest  
Agent 111: Oh suck it up and Syvillia, quit being a little Prep!  
Syvillia: I'm not a--screams Preppy OMG! I LIKE TOTALLY BROKE A NAIL! WHERE'S THE NEAREST SALON!!  
Boogyman: Paris France rolls eyes  
Syvillia: Ok good, Now, TO PARIS FRANCE! grabs wheel  
Agent 111: NO!!  
Boogyman: MORON!  
Space Ship falls  
--In Hospital--  
Thorns: Why, Hello, Gem.  
Everyone except Thorns & Gem: GEM??  
Mandy: You know this freak?!  
Gem: Yes, SURPRISE! SURPRISE!rolls eyes Geez, you know one evil genius and all the sudden everyone's surprise.  
Sketcher: Thorns...eyes glow red, turns into part wolf, voice sounds doubled You Shall Die... Here and NOW!  
Wrath: No Fair! He gets to attack him and I don'tStarts kicking and screaming

--

Fate: Calm down Wrath!  
Wrath: But I WANT to DESTORY him!!  
Grimmy: I'm Confused  
space ship crashes down in front of them  
Thorns: WHAT THE HELL!!  
Agent 111: MUAHAHAHAAAA  
Boogyman: On the count of three...  
Agent 111 & Boogyman: one...  
Everyone else, except Syvillia: Agent 111!!  
Agent 111 & Boogyman: two...  
Zog King: SHE'S GONE EVIL!!  
Agent 111 & Boogyman: THREE!!  
Zorg Lord: SHE'S GONNA KILL US!!  
Agent 111 & Boogyman: MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
Syvillia: I BROKE MY NAIL SOME ONE WILL PAY!!  
Agent 111: SHUT UP STUPID PREP!  
Boogyman: There is work to be done, Agent 111!  
Grimmy: Now, I am really, really, REALLY confused... how does Gem know Thorns, and why is Agent 111 with the Boogyman?

--

Agent 111 & Boogyman: starts dancing and sing to the Mexican hat song  
I DANCE I DANCE I DANCE! AROUND THE MEXICAN HAT!--  
Everyone except Syvillia: dumbfounded look on face  
Wrath & Mandy: What--  
Fate & Zog King: The--  
Grim Reaper: Hell?!  
Zorg Lord: claps Yeah hat! joins Boogyman and Agent 111  
Syvillia: Oh yeah, during the crash, these two hobos got hit on the head files nail THERE! YOU'RE EVEN AGAIN! pets hand  
Thorns: They are Squirrelly...  
Syvillia: Oh fully nuts!!  
Grim Reaper: ok, now that that's settled, how does Gem know Thorns?

--

Agent 111: NOW ONE OF YOU MUST DIE!!  
Grim Reaper: BUT HOW DOES GEM KNOW THORNS?!  
Agent 111: Don't know... don't care.  
Fate: Well, I do-  
Agent 111: DIE!!  
Wrath: Agent 111, are you-?  
Agent 111: DIE STUPID GIRLY! DIE! grabs Syvillia's nail file, snaps it in half  
Zorg Lord: TELL ME RIGHT NOW!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! HOW DOES GEM KNOW THORNS AND WHY DOES AGENT 111 WANT TO KILL US?!  
Boogyman: I think she hit her head harder than I did  
Syvillia: MY NAIL FILE IS RUINED!!  
Zog King: I can fix it  
The Sketcher: Too many things are happening at once!  
Fate: THAT'S WHAT I SAID! YOU STUPID IDIOT-!!  
Sketcher: Who are you calling stupid?  
Fate: Not, you... Zog King... he's all over me, and then says he doesn't like Syvillia, she shows up and presto snaps fingers... HE'S IN LOVE!!  
Grim Reaper: Ok, Tell me what the hell is going on?! JUST TWO QUESTIONS! OR I KILL!!  
Gem: EVERY ONE! SHUT UP!  
Mandy: whispers to Gem these people are crazier than I thought

--

Thorns: Holds a Tranquillizer gun at Agent 111 I thought this would come in handy! grins  
Agent 111: OMFG! ducks Him's gotta gun! runs back into the Space Ship I FLEE!!  
Wrath: This, Is REALLY Messed up!  
Gem: Well, Glad you joined the party! rolls eyes  
Fate: Great, Now that we're getting somewhere,looks and points at Thorns How do you know Gem?!  
Thorns: Ah, Easy, Question--  
Zorg Lord: Then why'd you wait so long too answer?!  
Thorns: Then SHUT UP if you want too know! Anyways, it was--  
Zog King: AAAAACCCCCHHHHHHOOOOO!! I think I have a cold!  
Syvillia: Zorgy!! does a running hug too Zorg Lord  
Zorg Lord: grins I knew this day would come! looks at Zog King, Gem and Mandy I TOLD YOU ZOGGY! Mandy, Gem, Betcha Jealous now!  
Mandy: Oh yeah, sarcastically  
Gem: Totally! rolls eyes  
Zog King: Syvillia? Zorg Lord? NEVER! I KILL YOU! Runs toward them Grimmy and Sketcher grab him by the arms  
Thorns: Gee, I guess you DON'T want to know!  
Wrath: Awww, Come on!! TELL! TELL! TELL! TELL!Continues chant  
Everyone except Gem, Thorns, Agent 111: joins chant  
Gem: SHUT UP!! He was my College Sweetie!  
Everyone except Gem, Thorns, Agent 111: stops chantingWHAT?!  
Thorns: Well, That's ONE way too put it...  
Gem: Oh, RIGHT! You didn't LIKE it when I held you're hand in front of everyone!  
Thorns: OH yay! And you we're just crazy about me when I gave you a LIGHT kiss on the cheek in front of that JOSH!  
Gem: Oh you--continues fighting with Thorns  
Wrath: Does anyone else have a tranquillizer gun? These people are giving me a headache!  
Boogyman: I lent mine too someone already!  
Grim Reaper: Well that explains 1 outa 2, Now, What is with Agent 111?!  
Sketcher: Maybe, She had a "Puff" Of A little Green Stuff, I you know what I mean...

--

Fate: Sounds like her... but no  
Boogyman: Well, I just abducted her and suddenly snaps fingers BAM! She goes crazy and likes the evil business, wants to kill the prep girl and... Then she hit her head and HOLY !!  
Grim Reaper: SHE'S STEELING THE BOOGY MACHINE!!  
Boogyman: WTF?!  
Syvillia: Zogs aren't good enough for me Zog King! Shmog King!  
Fate, Wrath, Gem, and Mandy: Get over her Zoggy, your better than that!  
Boogyman: AND NOW TO CATCH THAT EVIL AGENT 111 AND MY SPACE SHIP!!  
Sketcher: Wrath...?  
Wrath: Yes?  
Sketcher: WHERE THE HELL IS THE BAT MOBILE? SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!!  
Everyone: screams, runs to bat machine  
Wrath & Gem: Sorry, Thorns, you can't come!  
Sketcher: grins  
In Bat Mobile  
Grim Reaper: So, what really happened with Agent 111?  
Boogyman: Well, Syvillia was getting on her nerves and she wanted to kill her. Then, I guess I told her we could be mean to her... and I unleashed a MONSTER!!  
Wrath: I told you giving Agent 111 too much sugar was a bad idea.  
Zorg Lord: Wasn't it her who said that the Boogyman didn't exist?  
Boogyman: HEY! I EXIST!!  
Syvillia: I JUST BROKE ANOTHER NAIL!!  
--Below--  
Thorns: All my evil plans... ruined! ...for the moment! evil laugh

--

--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: sits in a ball T-t-this old man, He played t-t-two; He played Nick Knack on my S-s-s-shoe!  
--In Bat Mobile--  
Wrath: Did We HAVE too Bring Mistress Prep The Queen of a Preppiness!?  
Syvillia: Well If you let me go to a Salon--  
Fate: glares at Syvillia If You DARE Touch that stirring wheel, There will be more than just two broken nails in here!  
Zorg Lord: Don't talk too her like that!  
Syvillia: Thank you my Zorgy!  
Zog King: pouts  
Mandy: Its ok Zoggy, We still care! hugs Zog King  
Gem: Yeah, And, ZOGGY is a WAY better nickname than ZORGGY!!  
Syvillia: You wanna fight about it B!?  
Gem: Don't Get Me started! You --  
Wrath: ENOUGH! NOT IN THE BAT MOBILE!!  
Boogyman: Yeah, Well, START MOVING!! SPACE SIP 12'00 CLOCK!!  
Zorg Lord: Checks Watch  
Boogyman: YOU IDIOT! NOT LITTERALLY!!

--

Fate: See what an idiot he can be?  
Wrath: They match! You don't need to be mad Zoggy!  
Boogyman: SHE'S FLYING RIGHT AT US!!  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: Heeeheeeheee... must k-kill... heheehe... if one o-o-of us d-d-d-dies... WE ALL DIE!! DIE SYVILLIA!!  
--In Bat mobile--  
Wrath: IS SHE CRAZY!?  
Mandy: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!  
Everyone except Boogyman: looks at Boogyman  
Zog King: Don't tell me you let her see your evil plans...  
Wrath: You did, didn't you?  
Boogyman: Uhh, well, err, yes...  
Zorg Lord: HOLD ME SYVILIA!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!  
Syvillia: Hang on! puts on lip gloss, sissy scream and pout Somebody do something... NOW!!  
Gem: You have two choices... 1. Be quiet and stay in the ship and not die...  
Sketcher: And two be thrown out the window...  
Zorg Lord: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!  
Fate: Yeah... we can.  
Wrath: She's still flying straight at us!  
Boogyman: PULL UP!!  
Wrath: I-I HAVE!! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL EVERY ONE!!  
--Below--  
Thorns: I'm losing patients... do you think they can go a little faster? Ugh. Look, I'm talking to myself!!

--

Wrath: Ok, Boogyman, Tell us, what were your evil plans?!  
Zog King: Wait A Minute! Anyone else have a sight of Deja Vu?  
Fate: Hey, Zoggy's getting smarter!  
Zog King: pouts, Glares Evilly at Fate and growls  
Fate: ignores Zog King Last time we thought there was an evil plan, it ended up being a surprise party  
Boogyman: Well, Got the surprise part right...  
Grim Reaper: Who do you work for?  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: HeeeHeee, It's a Space ship! I'm going to abduct a cow!! NOW! Where's a little cow?!  
--Below--  
Thorns: Dammit! Why Am I the bad Guy?! I mean this is really unfair! Sure I love it When people Die, but, I'm a nice guy! blinks Aren't I?  
Random Old Man: Well, I don't know that much, Me Boy. I've only just met yer.  
Thorns: Growls Note to Self: Don't talk to self Out loud!  
Random Old Man: What did ye say?!  
Thorns: runs away screaming Gah! Damn Old People! Jeez They Scare Me!!  
--In Bat Mobile--  
Boogyman: Uhh, well, urr, umm, did you know Thorns is afraid of old people!  
Fate: Don't Change the subject!  
Wrath: Yay, and-- Wait. Really?! Dammit! Why didn't I see that?!  
Sketcher: Now that you mention it, He was always afraid of our grandma...

--

Grim Reaper: What's wrong with old people... young people die, too...  
Fate: I was afraid of MY grandmother!  
Zog King: Who WASN'T?!  
Fate: My grandfather-creeper- TELL US BOOGYMAN! -WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!  
Boogyman: Uh, err...  
Wrath: Aww... is the Boogyman afraid of telling us who he works for?  
Boogyman: No!  
Gem: Looks like you are to me!  
Mandy: Yeah...  
Zog King: and I was afraid of the boogym-  
Boogyman: I WORK FOR ROSE OF THE PURPLE FLOWERS!!  
Grimmy & Sketcher: What?  
Gem & Mandy: You're joking, right?  
Zorg Lord: Oh god, tell me he IS  
Wrath & Fate: And you're worrying about your rep?  
Syvillia: That name was so last year!  
Zog King: Hey...  
Wrath: Oh no, don't tell me you agree with her...  
Zog King: No... I just think Rose of the Purple Flowers sounds familiar  
--Below--  
Thorns: Finally, away from all those freakin' old people!  
Old Lady: OLD?! LEARN RESPECT YOUNG MAN!! GET 'IM!!  
This scene was removed due to the violent and brutal beating of Thorns by several of the elderly using canes and walkers  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: Die Dumb Prep... Die Dumb Prep... Die Dumb Prep... Die Dumb Prep... hehhehheee... she will die  
--In Bat Mobile--  
Sketcher: What are your evil plans, any way?  
Grim Reaper: Worker of Rose of the Purple Flowers...  
Boogyman: uh, well my plans aren't as nice...  
Syvillia: Like, oh my god, your not going to make us, like, wear, like orange thongs on the outside of our clothes are you?? YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE "DON'T" THAT IS!!

--

Everyone: looks at Syvillia  
Syvillia: What?? It was a dare . . . Once . . . Sorta . . . Not Really . . .  
Fate: Oh! That thing! OMFG THAT WAS HILARIOUS!! I saw you five all the way  
across the campus!!  
Syvillia: SHUT UP!!  
Wrath: Ok, I got to know what happen!!  
Fate: laughs Well, laughs She and some of the other girls, laughs Had to walk all the  
way across campus laughs Wearing- Roars into Laughter  
Zog King: BRIGHT ORANGE THONGS!! Joins Fate  
Syvillia: I'M GONNA CRY!! ZORGY DO SOMETHING!!  
Zorg Lord: Ok, punches Zog King in the face  
Syvillia: NOW HIT THE WITCH!  
Zorg Lord: I can't.  
Syvillia: Why Not! pouts  
Zorg Lord: Because, She's a girl!  
Syvillia: SO WHAT?! Allison Was a girl and you hit her!!  
Zorg Lord: NO SHE WASN'T! THAT WAS DAVE!!  
Fate: WOAH! What?  
--Below--  
Thorns: Ouch . . .  
Old Lady: Throw's Thorns out of building AND STAY OUT!  
Thorns: That could of been less painful . . . Dust's Self Off NOW!!  
Stomach Growls TIME FOR A BURGER!! Runs to nearest Restaurant  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: OH LOOKIE!! A COW!!  
Abduct what supposed to be a cow  
Thorns: upside downWHAT THE HELL?! LET ME GO!! DAMMIT!!  
Agent 111: Parks Space Ship HEY! You're not a cow!! You're part of a Rose!  
Thorns: Shut it! Rose Was My mother! NOW! PUT ME BACK SO I CAN GET A BURGER!!  
--In Bat Mobile--  
Zorg Lord: Oh Crap!  
Zog King: Zorg! You're as good as dead now!!  
Fate: You knew to?!  
Zog King: Long Story, looks at Zorg Lord Roars into laughter BUT A FUNNY ONE!!  
Gem: TELL!  
Zorg Lord: Well, in the locker room, Frank dared one of the guys to dress up like a girl for a week,  
and if they last that whole week, All the guys would pay him 20 bucks each.Roars into laughter to  
Everyone except Syvillia: Roar into laughter  
Syvillia: Runs to wheel AHA!! NOW!! TO THE PARIS SALON!!  
Mandy: What are you talking about? There's a Mall with a Salon in Zalatin.  
Wrath: And if your Life IS Valuable, I suggest you move before you need a whole new wardorbe, make-up, AND HAIR!  
Syvillia: Jumps out of seat I don't wanna get a make-over yet!! I DON'T WANNA MAKE-OVER FROM YOU!!  
Wrath: I need Anti-Prep Spray!!  
Boogyman: I think I got some!!  
Grim Reaper: Hey, I just noticed something . . . Gem, Mandy. How Do YOU know Rose of The Purple Flowers??  
Mandy: Actually, his REAL name ISN'T That, It's Noah.  
Gem: nods Yeah, his mom calls him that.  
Mandy: And we know him from High school.  
Gem: Smart, Cool, Out Going-  
Mandy: Sweet, Charming, Hot--  
Wrath: WOAH! Hot?!  
Mandy: Yup, until his mom made him work at her flower store  
Gem: And that's how he got that Nickname, someone from school heard his mom calling him that--  
Syvillia: Ouch, Total Reputation Ruined . . .  
Mandy: Yup . . .  
--In Space Ship--  
Thorns: I'll buy you some Fries too!!  
Agent 111: NOPE!!  
Thorns: A Kiddie Meal!!  
Agent 111: Nu-uh.  
Thorns: Taco Salad!  
Agent 111: Nah.  
Thorns: ICE CREAM!!  
Agent 111: No.  
Thorns: CANDY!?  
Agent 111: shakes head Makes Buzzer Noise  
Thorns: A GUN!!  
Agent 111: Got one.  
Thorns: Grenade??  
Agent 111: Got Some.  
Thorns: Cookies??  
Agent 111: Hmmm . . . Tempting . . . But . . . NAH!  
Thorns: GRRRR!! I GIVE UP!! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD AND THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!!  
GOD! WHY CAN'T YOU AGREE WITH ME!?  
Agent 111: Yeah!! I found a wallet!!  
Thorns: Checks pockets HEY! THAT'S MINE!!

--

Boogyman: Hang on... HEY! Thorns & Agent 111 are in my space ship!  
Fate: That's either REALLY bad or really good...  
Wrath: BUT I WANNA FINNISH HIM OFF!  
Sketcher: OMFG!! AGENT 111 IS FLYING RIGHT AT US!!  
Syvillia: Now I'm gonna need more than just a make-over... I'LL NEED PLASTIC SURGURY!!  
Boogyman: I think we need to get her out of there before she goes completely crazy!  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: I have a gu-un! I have a gu-un! I'm gonna ki-ill! I'm gonna ki-ill!  
Thorns: Not me!  
Agent 111: Shut up and say 'Moo' because you're going to have to do since I can't find a real cow!  
Thorns: I'M NOT SAYING MOO!!  
Agent 111: points gun at Thorns head SAY IT!!  
Thorns: Moo!

--

Agent 111: GOOD!! Claps Hands NOW!! SING I AM COW!!  
Thorns: WHAT!? I JUST SAID MOO!! Why Can't I get a break!! All I want is a burger and fries!! And TO GET DOWN FROM THIS FRICKEN ROPE!!  
Agent 111: NOPE!! I WANT YOU TO SING I AM COW!! Points gun at Thorns Or I shoot!  
Thorns: I AM COW! HERE ME MOO! I WEIGH TWICE AS MUCH YOU! AND I LOOK GOOD ON THE BARBEQUE!!Continues to sing  
--In Bat Mobile--  
Wrath: What is he doing??  
Fate: looks through a telescope I think he's . . . Singing??  
Wrath: Thorns . . .  
Sketcher: Singing . . .  
Wrath, Sketcher: look at each other Roars into laughter  
Grim Reaper: Maybe I Should Go and talk some sense into Agent 111 . . . But then again . . . He disserves this!!  
-- Somewhere in Zalatin--  
Noah: Dammit! I shouldn't have let Boogyman take that damn space ship . . . Good Thing I know how it Works!! Now! Where did I put that Remote??  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: Yeah!! Now . . . runs to dash board Sing to this song! And I'll let you down!!  
Thorns: Then I can get a burger??  
Agent 111: Even Better!! I'll pay!!  
Thorns: OK!!  
Agent 111: pushes button on radio Fat and Alone plays  
Thorns: This Song?? EASY!! I was forced to sing it before! Starts Singing FAT AND ALONE! YOU'RE OUT ON YOUR OWN! KING OF BLUBBER! SITTING ON YOUR THRONE!  
Agent 111: Laughs in Amusement  
--In Bat Mobile--  
Zog King: Hey Look!!  
Everyone: looks  
Fate: IT'S Going Away!! SHE MUST BE NORMAL!!  
Boogyman: Normal??  
Fate: The way she was before she went insane . . .  
--In Zalatin--  
Noah: Ah, Yesh! I must land it over . . . . THERE! And give Boogyman a piece of my mind!!

--

Boogyman: If she's "normal" why is Thorns still singing?  
Syvillia: Because that freak is like, a like, freak of nature!  
Zorg Lord: I couldn't have said it better my self  
Zog King: Oh brother...  
Gem: I know you don't really look a thing a like, but are you brothers?  
Zog King & Zorg Lord: HELL NO!!  
Zorg Lord: But his mother was pretty...  
Syvillia: YOU DON'T LOVE ME!! WAHHHHHHHH!!  
Zorg Lord: Yes, of coarse I love you... THAT WAS ZOG KING'S MOTHER  
Zog King: Creeper...  
--In Space Ship--  
Agent 111: Uh, Thorns?  
Thorns: Yeah?  
Agent 111: I can't steer  
Thorns: You're steering right now, aren't you?  
Agent 111: Nu-uh... that's not me  
Thorns: screams The space ship is possessed!! NOW HOW AM I GONNA GET A BURGER AND FRIES?!  
--In Bat Mobile--  
Boogyman: Why are they flying over to the museum?  
Wrath: Isn't that your spaceship?  
Boogyman: Well, actually... it's Noah's... He le- DAMN!!  
Sketcher: He's got control over it doesn't he?  
Boogyman: Yes... he told me "no funny business... do the job or I'll use the remote!"  
Gem: Well, who'd let the guy carrying out their evil plans have full control of the space ship?  
Wrath: Good point...  
Grim Reaper: He actually told you there was a remote?  
Boogyman: Smart... but not brilliant  
Fate: AFTER THE SPACE SHIP!!  
weird trumpet music  
Everyone: What the hell?  
Zorg Lord: I think we're supposed to say "charge"  
Everyone: CHARGE!!  
Sketcher: I just felt like a complete idiot!

--

Wrath: As My Favorite Sayings says 'Sure We Acted like Immature Idiots, But At  
Least We Are Having Fun!'  
Fate: Point Taken . . . NOW!! LET'S GO!!  
Everyone: Runs out of Bat Mobile  
--Behind The Museum--  
Noah: Opens Door to Space Ship  
Agent 111: Throws Thorns Out of Door JERKIE JERK OF A JERKS!!  
Thorns: At Least you took me down from that rope!  
Agent 111: OMG! ROSE OF THE PURPLE FLOWERS!!  
Noah: That's NOAH to you, now! Where is my not-so-helpful Worker??  
Agent 111: You mean The Boogyman?? I went insane and took over his ship . . .  
Noah: Coughs MY Ship Thank You!  
--In front of Museum--  
Zorg Lord: Holds and into gun Ok, I'm Going in!  
Fate: NO! You Idiot! That Won't Work!!  
Syvillia: Don't Call MY Zorgy An Idiot!!  
Wrath: Fine . . . YOU Are An Idiot!!  
Syvillia: DIE! Attempts to Stabs Wrath with Lipstick tube  
Wrath: Grabs Syvillia's hand Glares Evilly into Syvillia's eyes  
Grim Reaper: Oh! Da Glare of Doom!

--

Syvillia: Yeah, right! Gimme back my lipstick!  
Wrath: No, now admit your both idiots!  
Fate: Do it NOW!!  
Syvillia: admit that to some one who goes by a name that if you remove that pointy letter thing on the end spells "fat"? NEVER!!  
Sketcher: What about to some one who's name suggests that they will shred you to pieces?  
--In Museum--  
Noah: Do you know where the Boogyman is?  
Agent 111: I don't even know where the hell I am!!  
Noah: You're in a museum, idiot!  
Agent 111: YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT ONE!!  
Noah: What are you planning to do... kung fu me to death? I know all about your-  
Agent 111: points superagentraygun at Noah  
Noah: WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM??  
--At Museum Entrance--  
Thorns: sneaks out of museum ha! Finally out! Now for that burger and fries!

--

Agent 111: In the words of Wrath, Some Questions Are Better Left Unanswered!  
Noah: Ok Then. What about this question; why is it in your pajamas??  
Agent 111: blinks Ok once again in the words of Wrath, Never Know When You Need One.  
--In front of Museum--  
Wrath: God Damnit!  
Zog King: What? Can't Remember How To Tie Your Shoe??  
Wrath: HaHaHa VERY Funny! Rolls Eyes  
Sketcher: Growls No, Look! Turns into Wolf-Like Creature Again  
Thorns: Uh-Oh! Runs  
Wrath & Sketcher: Run after Thorns  
Thorns: Trips over rock  
Violence & Swearing Not Shown  
Thorns: Groans Faints  
Sketcher: Now, I'll Feast!  
Wrath: You're not A Vampire! And I Have A Better Idea. .  
Fate: What??  
Syvillia: I know you Hate Me, but if you guys are trying to embarrass him, I have MANY Ideas.  
Fate: Hate To Agree, But, I Agree, She has A Talent in that area . . .  
Wrath: Sighs Can't Believe I'm Gonna Say This . . . Ok Syvillia! What's The Plan??

--

Syvillia: First, we... continues plans  
Wrath, Fate, Gem, & Mandy: wicked laugh  
Zog King & Grimmy: It's gonna be _good_  
Sketcher: evil grin, rubs hands together  
--In Museum--  
Noah: Where is that damn Boogyman?!  
Agent 111: I dunno  
Noah: Hey... did you just see some one walk by the front doors?  
Agent 111: sheesh... What does it take for any one to be smart these days?  
Noah: What's your point?  
Agent 111: 1st, my back is turned to the door, 2nd you just proved my point!  
Agent 111 & Noah: turns around  
Thorns: wearing a fake hamburger-chicken wing pizza with bright blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, and a dress over top the pizza costume  
Agent 111: burst into laughter  
Noah: What is it?!  
Agent 111: TURN AROUND IDIOT!! IT'S THORNS!!  
Noah: turns around to face door

--

Noah: Roars in Laughter  
Thorns: W-what?? looks In Window Turns Red screams  
--Outside of Museum--  
Syvillia: Snickers Yup, I Still got it giggles  
Wrath: OMFG!! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!  
Fate: YUP!! And that's Why She Was known as Sly Syvillia . . . Sorta.  
Zorg Lord: Really Annoying Voice I Wuv You Snookumbs!!  
Syvillia: I WUV YOU HONEY-BEAR!!  
Zog King: Oh Brother.  
Gem: Please, DON'T kiss.  
Mandy: I don't mind some romance, But you guys ain't gonna make me say 'Awww'.  
Grim Reaper: Does Anyone Else Still Here Thorns??  
Sketcher: Listens I believe you don't need a Hearing Aid Grins  
Syvillia: Mmm Mint Flavored!  
Boogyman: WTF??  
--In the Museum--  
Agent 111&Noah: Plugs Ears  
Thorns: Still Screaming  
Glass Shatters  
Agent 111: Do you think he'll be forced to pay for that??  
Noah: WHAT??  
Agent 111: Yells I SAID DO YOU THINK HE'LL HAVE TO PAY FORScreaming Stops THAT!!  
Noah: Blinks I Think I Need a Hearing Aid blinks cleans out Ears  
Ralf: HEY YOU!! STOP!!  
Thorns: Uh-Oh!!  
John: Runs In looks at Thorns Bursts into Laughter  
Ralf: John!! Pull yourself together Chuckles I Know He's Entertaining to look at- Chuckles But You Still-- Burst into Laughter  
Thorns: Waddles away  
Agent 111: Whispers to Noah And They Are Cops Why??  
Noah: Who Knows. .  
Thorns: Waddles back in NO DON'T LET HER GET ME!!  
Wrath: Runs In I'll Kill You!!  
Fate: I WANT IN ON THIS!!  
Zog King: SAME!!  
Zorg Lord: YEAH!!  
--The Part Where Thorns Is Once Again Beaten to a Pulp Unfortunately can't be shown. Please Be Entertained By The Happy Song and Flashy Lights Until Fight Scene Is Over--  
FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH

Thorns: Ouch . . .  
Wrath: GOOD DAY!!  
Grim Reaper: Too Bad I Can't Kill Him Yet. .  
Wrath: WHY NOT?? pouts  
Fate: Oh, Poor Muffin! winks  
Horn Honks Outside  
Crashing  
Everyone: What Was That??Runs Outside  
Wrath, Fate & Agent 111: XANDER!!  
Zog King & Zorg Lord: And Sasha!!  
Xander: HI EVERYBODY!!  
Sasha: GOOD TO SEE YOU!!  
Both: jumps out of car  
Xander: I Never Was a Good Driver . . . But I'm Better than SOMEONE Traces Glare to Zorg Lord  
Zorg Lord: Looks around ME??  
Grim Reaper: YES you!! You made Me Loose an Arm and Leg!!

--

Zorg Lord: What's an arm and leg here or there? waves arms around in gestures & taps nose  
Gem: I'd hope they'd be where there supposed to be... not here or there makes the gestures of Zorg Lord  
Grim Reaper: Some times I wish there weren't so many rules in being the Grim Reaper!  
Zorg Lord: EEEP!!  
Syvillia: DON'T THREATEN HIM!  
Grim Reaper: Well, it goes for both of you... but still... congrats for what you did to Thorns!  
Syvillia: Of coarse it was good... preps are best! EAT THAT FATE!!  
Fate: More grudges on Syvillia!  
Zog King: DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!!  
Fate: No... I'm killing her not she killing me!  
Syvillia: preppy scream Oh, my, like god!  
Mandy: imitates Syvillia stabbing with a lipstick tube behind Syvillia's back  
Syvillia: files nails Can you believe it? I broke another nail?  
Every one except Syvillia & Zorg Lord: laughs  
Agent 111: walks over, blinks What was with Thorns?  
Syvillia: I gave him a make over!  
Agent 111: Remind me never to let Prep-Head here give me a make over... but it was funny while it lasted!  
Boogyman: Did you just let Rose of Purpleness get away?  
Agent 111: No... I left him before the cops get mad...  
Wrath: Cops? Mad? Who'd you kill?  
Agent 111: IT WASN'T ME I SWARE!!  
Boogyman: not Noah... 'cause I need a word with him!  
Noah: What words do you have? snickers

--

Boogyman: Well Uh . . . .  
Noah: Yes?? Please, dear Assistant, Do Intrigue Me . .  
Boogyman: Well, Boss, Um . . . I-I . . . . DON'T HURT ME!! Runs away into corner  
Wrath: Troubles much.  
Noah: Don't know why I hired him . . .  
Grim Reaper: You have such a big vocabulary, for such a Short Man Chuckles  
Noah: At Least I'm Not The Shortest . . .  
Wrath: That Some Wise Crack About me now, Eh? Snickers Well At Least I'm Not the Dumbest Looks at Zorg Lord  
Zorg Lord: Yay! Tail! Chases invisible Tail Stops, Blinks I'm Not the Dumbest!!  
Everyone except Zorg Lord & Syvillia: Laughs  
Zorg Lord: At Least I'm Not The Most Foolish!!Looks at Zog King  
Zog King: I'M NOT FOOLISH!!  
Fate: Yes You Are!!  
Zog King: At Least I'm Not Selfish!  
Fate: I AM NOT SELFISH!! And At Least I'm Not Prep!!  
Syvillia: Oh So Now I'm Involved!? Well, Well, At Least I'm not the Oldest!!  
Or The Smelliest!! Or The Ugliest!!  
Grim Reaper: I Ain't Old . . . I am Just IMMORATL!  
Gem & Mandy: And WE Don't Sink!  
Agent 111: And the Boogyman Ain't THAT ugly!  
Syvillia: Who says I Was talking about him? Looks Directly at Agent 111  
Agent 111: OH YOU B!!  
Sketcher: AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S GONNA KILL YA ALL IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
Noah: I Agree With Wolf-Man There, I have Very Dangerous and Powerful Weapons, EVERYWHERE.

Xander: Yeah, C'mon Guys, Stop Fighting.  
Syvillia: Oh! I Found you was the most Gay!!  
Sasha: Excuse Me?? That's MY Boyfriend you're talking about!  
Xander: Sasha, Calm down, we don't need anymore fighting!  
Wrath: Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, Coco Puff!!  
Everyone: Looks At Each other Voted Most Random!  
Wrath: Blinks ME?? Smiles with glee YAY!!  
Everyone: Laughs  
--Later--  
Agent 111: Wrath, Should We Tell Grimmy Now?  
Wrath: What? Him Paying?  
Agent 111: Yeah.  
Wrath: Ok, But Just too warn you, You Might Wanna Get A head start . . .  
Agent 111: Head Start On What?  
Wrath: Gets Up Running. Runs Over To Grimmy  
Grim Reaper: Yells I AM WHAT?!  
Wrath: Runs Past Agent 111 Stops Turns Around and Grabs Agent 111 Arm NOW WOULD BE THE TIME!!  
Grim Reaper: Chases Both Of Them  
-- The Part Were For The VERY First Time That Wrath And Agent 111 Surprisingly Get Beaten To A Pulp Is Not Shown, It's By Far Too Embarrassing For Both Agents--  
Xander: WOAH! _They_ got pummeled instead??  
Zog King & Zorg Lord: Okay, NOW It's The End Of The World!!

--

Agent 111: You isn't my friend any more... randomly starts singing This is Shangrila by MLB  
Zog King: You want a crystal shine guitar?! WHAT?!  
Zorg Lord: You're not an Ego Star!!  
Syvillia: I AM!!  
Zorg Lord: Yes... and a smart one, too!  
Agent 111: bursts into tears IT'S A SONG!! I JUST GOT BEATEN UP AND I'M TIRED!!  
Wrath: How old are you??  
Agent 111: Shut up!  
Syvillia: Maybe your not just ugly... you're immature!  
Agent 111: gnashes teeth  
Wrath: Some one's got issues!  
Boogyman: AND IT'S NOT ME!!  
Noah: Yes. It's both of you!  
Sketcher: Are we going to do some thing other than call each other names? I'm hungry... AND TIRED!! sits down on Ground, crosses arms  
Grim Reaper: I can't believe you would say I'm paying!  
Wrath: It's your birthday present to me!  
Syvillia: IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!  
Wrath: blinks yeah... it was  
Syvillia: QUIICK! Get me my cell phone so I can call for low-fat cake... As you get old, Wrath, you get fat, too... The cake can't have any sugar!  
Everyone except Syvillia, Zorg Lord: EWww... sugar free cake?!  
Fate: Now I've heard EVERYTHING!  
Wrath: I'M NOT FAT!! I WANT SUGAR!!

--

Sketcher: You're forgetting that you aren't old either!!  
Wrath: Thank you Sketcher for pointing out yet another fact for me.  
Sketcher: No problem. NOW!! I would KILL for some food!  
Two waitresses come over

Waitress 1: May I get you a drink? winks at Sketcher

Waitress 2: NO!! River! It's my turn to get a customer a drink!  
River: Shut up! You only wanna get to know him! You're so readable, Lashay!

Lashay: You are SO wrong girl!  
Sketcher: Whoa! Ladies, you are both gonna get on my nerves in a minute, If you please, I have a love already and I shall not disappoint her.

River & Lashay: pouts You're just like everyone who comes here. walks off  
Wrath: Anyways . . . SYVILLIA! It wasn't my _real_ birthday; it marks how long I've been a part of the Agents.

Syvillia: Oh so touching . . . I STILL NEED A CELL PHONE!!

Fate: For what??

Syvillia: I need to call Brittany and Gwen! I need to tell them my plan!

Zorg Lord: What plan??

Grim Reaper: Sketcher, who is this lady friend you were telling those waitresses about??

Sketcher: Y-you wouldn't know her . . . .  
Wrath: Oh really? I bet it's that Jaleesa!  
Sketcher: No.  
Agent 111: Dally??  
Sketcher: Nope.  
Zog King: Fate??  
Fate: slaps Zog King Thanks for the complement, but I'm not in any relationship at the moment.  
Syvillia: Charlie?

Sketcher: Charlie??  
Syvillia: It's a girls name too!  
Sketcher: Well it's still no and I'm NOT gonna say her name!  
Gem: C'mon Sketcher, you know you want to!! smiles  
Mandy: Yeah! We won't tell!!

Sketcher: Sorry, my lips are sealed.  
Grim Reaper: Is she dead?  
Sketcher: Oh ya, I'm dating a dead chick!  
Zorg Lord: You could actually.

Wrath: If we didn't get it right, no one will . . . SO JUST TELL US DAMMIT!!  
Sketcher: Or what?  
Boogyman: Or I'll make you say it! holds up a sword  
Sketcher: How does that work? I can return from the dead!

Agent 111: AHA!! HE ADMITES IT!! YOU LIKE A DEAD GIRL!  
Sketcher: I DO NOT!!  
Wrath, Fate, Syvillia, Agent 111, Mandy & Gem: DO SO!!  
Noah: even if he can return from the dead, and he can bring people back from the dead doesn't mean he is dating the dead.  
Sketcher: THANK YOU! Finally, someone with a brain!  
Wrath: I give up, please! Tell us!!  
Sketcher: Fine. Its you!!  
Everyone except Sketcher: WHAT??  
Zog King: DÉJÀ VU!!  
Sketcher: roars into laughter I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!!  
Agent 111: VERY FUNNY!! Now tell us!!  
Sketcher: It's none of your business!  
Wrath: Fine! You wanna throw the none of your Business card! Go ahead!!  
Sketcher: Yes I am! When I want to tell you, I will!  
Xander: Now that that's taking care of, Tea Party!!  
Wrath: YEAH!! This is the reason you're my friend!!  
Sasha: Oh boy, here we go again!  
--Later--

loud music playing

Grim Reaper: This is awesome!!  
Gem: You said it!!  
Mandy: grabs Zog King's arm C'mon! Let's dance!!  
Zog King: blushes S-sure!  
Gem: He seems happier, eh Fate?  
Fate: And I should care why?  
Gem: Oh lighten up. It's just a question.  
Sasha: Its Wrath's party all over again! looks over in middle of dance floor  
Wrath & Xander: Dancing T-E-A –P-A-R-T-Y!! T-E-A P-A-R-T-Y!! GO!! GO!! WOOT!! WOOT!!  
Gem: Does it bug you that he likes dancing with another girl??  
Sasha: Its okay, he and Wrath are just friends.  
Fate: If you say so.  
Sasha: I'm sure.  
Grim Reaper: At least he _has_ a girlfriend crosses arms  
Gem: C'mon Grimmy, you'll find someone; it just will take some time.  
Grim Reaper: All the guys here have or had a girlfriend!! Xander, Sketcher, Zog King and even Zorg Lord!!  
Fate: Well, you still don't need to be so negative about it. Sure they have or had girlfriends, but you can be likable!  
Grim Reaper: Yeah, tell that to the girls!  
Gem, Fate, & Sasha: talk to each other silently  
Sasha: Poor guy.  
Fate: We should find him a date!  
Gem: Yeah, but who? I honestly don't think there can be a girl for him.  
I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith plays

Xander: runs to table Shall we my sweet?  
Sasha: Defiantly.  
Both: Goes and dances  
Wrath: takes Sasha's seat So, what were you girls talking about?

Fate: We're trying to get someone to dance with Grimmy.  
Wrath: Well if anything, you need someone smart, beautiful, and knows him well. And don't look at me!  
Fate: looks at Gem  
Gem: ME??  
Wrath: Yes! You're prefect for that! And maybe you'll like the dance!  
Gem: sighs Fine, I'll do it. Get's up

Grim Reaper: Sighs Soon Grim, very soon.  
Gem: Hey, you wanna dance?  
Grim Reaper: looks around You talking to me?  
Gem: laughs No the Easter Bunny, of course you! C'mon. You look like you need it.  
Grim Reaper: Well okay, but I'm warning you, I'm a terrible dancer!  
Wrath: That's just too cute!  
Agent 111: What's too cute?

Fate: Gem asking Grimmy to dance.  
Agent 111: _Slow_ dance??  
Wrath: Yup.

Agent 111: Aww, the look cute together!

Wrath: And what do you know, Zog King and Mandy are dancing too!  
Fate: Oh so cute. rolls eyes crosses arms  
Agent 111: Oh lighten up, at least he didn't ask you . . . Yet.  
Fate: Yet??

--

Fate: I'd run away screaming if he asked _me!_  
Wrath: You're a nice friend-  
Fate: Well, he danced with me once...  
Wrath: TELL!  
Fate: He broke my toe, and when he dipped me giggles... HE DROPPED ME INTO A PUNCH BOWL!  
Syvillia: That incident wasn't _that_ funny!  
Wrath: WHAT HAPPENED?!  
Fate: I was dropped onto the table and it flipped and sent a cake flying... AND IT HIT SYVILLIA RIGH SMACK IN THE FACE!!roars with laughter  
Wrath & Agent 111: laughs  
Syvillia: ZORGY!! I WANNA DANCE THEY'RE BEING MEAN!!

Zorg lord & Syvillia: slow dance

Mandy: Oww... my toes!  
Zog King: eek sorry! dips Mandy, drops her  
Mandy: falls onto floor  
Zog King: OH NOES!! SORRY!! I DIDN'T DO IT!! I SWEAR!!  
Mandy: What was that about? You need to loosen up!  
Zog King: trips, lands on table  
Table: breaks  
Mandy: laughs  
Zog king: Ok... can I try that again?  
Mandy: Ok... gets up  
Zog King & Mandy: slow dancing  
Zog King: trips over Mandy, lands on Wrath, Agent 111, & Fate, tips table... the agent's & Fate's drinks fly through air, land on Syvillia & Zorg Lord  
Fate, Agent 111, & Wrath: groans  
Agent 111: Nice of you to drop in! Now GET OFF OF US BEFORE I KILL YOU!!  
Zog King: Get's up blushes Sorry Mandy!  
Mandy: Well, no one ever said you were a professional dancer...  
Wrath: A PROFFESSIONAL DANCER?!  
Every one table, except Zog King: bursts into laughter  
Zog king: I think I'll sit- goes to sit down, flips chair over, lands head first in garbage can  
Zorg Lord: drops tea + teacup into garbage can with Zog King WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DATES CRY?!  
Mandy: How do you know it's Zog King?  
Every one table except Zorg Lord, Zog King: laughs

--

Zog King: groans don't worry . . . It is me . . . pulls head out of garbage can  
Mandy: Zoggy, don't feel bad, I still like you. winks  
Wrath: Hey look! It looks like Gem _is_ enjoying the dance with Grimmy!

Agent 111: And what do you know, HE HASN'T STEPED ON HER TOES YET!  
Fate: laughs  
Agent 111, Fate, Wrath & Noah: Sit at another table

Mandy: pulls Zog King back up Maybe I should loose the tail.  
Zog King: How?  
Mandy: giggles Like this!  
Giant Flash of White Light  
Mandy: Transforms into human form Well? This should be easier!  
pulls Zog King back into center of room  
Noah: Well this seems fun! crosses arms I would prefer to be playing a game of some sort!  
Wrath: A game would be fun! Where's Boogyman?

Noah: Probable hiding some where around here. And what does that have to do with a game?  
Wrath: Don't know, but I was just wondering.

Sketcher: Sitting on rafters looks to the full moon sighs If only I could look into your eyes again. looks at picture of a pretty lady with strawberry blonde hair in pocket watch Ella-lee.  
Wrath: SKETCHER! COME ON DOWN FROM THERE! IT'S MORE FUN DOWN HERE!  
Sketcher: Okay! HERE I COME! Jumps down Lands with grace Perfect 10!  
Agent 111: Oh boy, Here we go . . .  
Sketcher: The champion of the high beam! SKETCHER THE GREAT! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!  
Wrath: Pulls on Sketchers Collar Sit! Calm down! Have a drink!  
Sketcher: I'm not a dog!  
Agent 111: Point taken, but you still listen to her giggles  
Sketcher: Shut it.

Mandy: I think its better when I have no tail. giggles  
Zog King: I would totally agree! trips over shoe lace, flings Mandy into air

Mandy: Falls onto table  
Table breaks Pies on table go everywhere

pies hit Zorg Lord, Syvillia, Grim Reaper & Gem  
Zog King: groans  
Mandy: Oww . . . .  
Zog King: Mandy! OMFG I AM SO SORRY!  
Mandy: It's okay, I just need to sit down for a bit . . .  
Zog King: carry's Mandy over to table & put Mandy on chair  
Zorg Lord & Grim Reaper: Hey Zoggy!  
Zog King: Huh?  
Gem, Syvillia, Zorg Lord & Grim Reaper: Covered in Pie You're Dead!  
Zog King: AAHH!! Runs away  
Gem: GET HIM!!  
Gem, Syvillia, Zorg Lord & Grim Reaper: Chases after Zog King  
Xander: good thing we didn't get pied!  
Sasha: Xander!

--

Wrath: We need a game!  
Agent 111: How about pin the dog tail on Sketcher?  
Sketcher: Growls  
Agent 111: Ok...  
Sketcher: How about pin the brain on agent 111?  
Agent 111: HEY!! That hurt I isn't talking to you the rest on the night!  
Noah: THIS ISN'T helping!  
Wrath: Hey look! Zog King is being beaten up!  
Noah, Sketcher, Fate Agent 111, & Wrath: watch  
Fate: Oww... that must've hurt!  
Wrath: He's running to the bar!  
Zog King: grabs soda, drinking Soda HEY LOOK I CAN SNORT IT OUT MY NOSE!!  
Syvillia: EWWWW! GROSS!!

--

Wrath: For once I agree with Preppy. THAT'S GROSS!  
Sketcher: And I'm no dog!  
Agent 111: Ok, then what are you?  
Fate: The Cookie Monster?? elbows Agent 111  
Both: burst into laughter  
Sketcher: Ha, ha, HA! VERY FUNNY! rolls eyes  
Wrath: Yeah, he's actually part Wolf. That's why he has a Grey timber wolf tail and ears and fur and . . . continues ranting  
Zorg Lord: MUSTARD COLOURED OVERALLS!!  
Noah: What the hell?!  
Gem: You should know by NOW that he's an Idiot!  
Noah: Well of coarse, I just don't get the mustard color part . . .  
Fate: What I don't Get is that Sketcher dresses so classy! I mean he's _always_ wearing a nice white fancy dress shirt with matching black dress pants.  
Sketcher: And you're talking about my pants why??  
Wrath: Yeah! What's wrong with the way he looks?  
Fate: Nothing, it just seems weird to me.  
Sketcher: Well talk about someone else's clothes for once, PLEASE!  
Syvillia: Why? Your clothes are SO Interesting! Like how can you pull that look off without looking geeky?  
Sketcher: Because I'm NOT a Geek and talk to Zorg Lord if you wanna hear Geeky!  
Yeah that's right! I heard about you acting Genius-like!  
Noah: You can never acted, you only _can_ _be_.  
Zorg Lord: . . . Soooo I'm smart? grins  
Everyone except Syvillia: NO!  
Noah: You were _acting_ smart, not _being_ smart.  
Zog King: Can He even Spell Smart?!  
Zorg Lord: YES I CAN!! S-M-R-T!!  
Everyone except Syvillia: bursts into laughter

--

Agent 111: stops laughing, blinks  
Zog King: OK... what do I have cake on my face?  
Agent 111: DID I JUST SEE A BANANA WHERING...-?  
Noah: What hallucinent drug is she on?  
Sketcher: sarcastically is it wearing dress clothes?  
Agent 111: No... rolls eyes... how impractical is that?  
Wrath: How practical is a banana wearing clothes?  
Agent 111: It's wearing a cactus...  
Every one else: looks at Agent 111 funny murmur druggy... stoner much?  
Agent 111: pulls out random agent laser I'll KILL THAT STUPID CACTI WEARING BANANA!!  
Boogyman: Does she get any weirder?  
Wrath: HEY!! IT'S THE NACHO SONG!!  
Sketcher: We WANT NACHOS! GIVES US NACHOS!!  
Zorg Lord: What's a nachos?  
Syvillia: Yeah... what is a nachos?  
Xander: I didn't honestly think they could be any dumber!  
Noah: He can't spell smart, and he doesn't know what nachos are... I hope no one sees me... my reputation will be ruined forever!  
Grim Reaper: Do you know what a nacho is?  
Syvillia: Is it low carb? Or a cell phone, or make up or... well if it's none of those I don't CARE!!  
Wrath: nachos are more than one nacho!  
Syvillia: EWWWW!! NACHO HAS CHEESE, doesn't it?? CHEESE WOULD MAKE ME FAT!!  
Fate: Any fatter than you already are?  
Zorg Lord: hits Fate BE NICE! SHE ISN'T FAT!!  
Syvillia: In tears she called me fat!  
Agent 111: accidentally shoots self in foot with laser  
Noah: Evidentially some else here as the IQ of an egg plant, other than Zorg Lord!  
Agent 111: YOU'RE MEAN!!  
Sketcher: It proves what I said about pinning the brain on Agent 111! ... or are you the banana?  
Agent 111: YOU BOTH MEAN!! A WOLF IS A PART OF THE DOG FAMILLY!! accidentally shoots other foot  
Sketcher: Well, yes, but a wolf is more...  
Wrath: If you're still standing after you shot yourself in both feet... WHAT ARE THOSE GUNS FOR?  
Zorg Lord: ME SLEEPY!! sucks on thumb, holds random teddy bear

--

Sketcher: To answer a question whom I do not recall saying, I believe that me and Noah are the smartest people here!  
Wrath: cough How many people is that again? pulls out random agent gun And this one is full of REAL bullets,shoots at Sketcher's feet And I don't miss twice!  
Sketcher: I-I mean, three??  
Fate: Wrong! Crack's knuckles  
Sketcher: F-four??  
Agent 111: Wrong again! Attempts to shoot Sketcher Slips on banana peel shoots pellet  
pellet hits rafters, garbage can, Syvillia's side, Table, wall, and then Agent 111 right in middle of forehead  
Sketcher: Aside from Mandy and Gem and Grimmy, Yeah, there's DEFIANTLY Four smart people here.  
Zorg Lord: Sleeping with Teddy Bear  
Everyone: laughs  
Agent 111: Oww . . . faints  
Fate: Wow, just from one little pellet?  
Zog King: Well, it _is_ Agent 111 . . .  
Everyone: laughs

--

Agent 111: MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!! A DECOY!! smoke grenade goes off  
Zog King: You actually planned that?  
Agent 111: Nope... but it happened  
Fate: Only Agent 111... Only at parties! laughs  
Agent 111: That wasn't supposed to make you laugh... it was supposed to make you surrender!  
Every one, except Agent 111: laughs  
Zog King: laughing, I--I- can--'t brea--th falls to ground  
Agent 111: Ha! I winz!  
Wrath: HEY OUR SONG IS PLAYING!!  
Thunder struck playing  
Agent 111: Yeah... the song that came on when we first went looking for Grimmy!  
Syvillia: EWWW! It's like, like ewww!  
Wrath: ewww it's like ewww? C'mon you can do better than that!  
Syvillia: But it's GROSS!! Dancing to this could make me break a nail!  
Sketcher: P-R-E-P... what does that spell?  
Fate: Pr-  
Zorg Lord: Thunder struck?  
Syvillia: ACDC?  
Every one else: blinks  
Wrath: Well... we definitely know who the dumbest people are!  
Syvillia: Well, I was, like, right wasn't I?  
Noah: Obviously not!  
Zorg Lord: Wait- what does "obviously" mean?  
Zog King: It means clearly-  
Syvillia: I still don't get it! But lip-gloss can be clear...  
Mandy: Wow...  
Gem: I had no idea any one could be that dumb  
Wrath: Oh, they can be!  
Sketcher & Grim Reaper: Does any one want to explain that to that?  
Fate: How?  
Zog King: Watch this! prep voice imitation Like, duh! does preppy hand gesture  
Every one except Syvillia, Zorg Lord, Zog King: laughs  
Noah: So, as I was saying, Syvillia and the Zorg Lord Are the most idiotic people here!

--

Wrath: stops laughing Hey Zoggy, you missed parts! talks in preppy voice Omg! TALLY!! YOU JUST LIKE TOTALLY BROKE A NAIL!! WE NEED A NAIL FILE!! CALL THE SALON!! WE NEED A CELL PHONE ASAP!! TO THE MALL!! runs around with a small pink purse acting as if she broke a nail  
Everyone except Zorg Lord and Syvillia: bursts into laughter  
Noah: Bravo! Bravo! Dinner and a show!  
Fate: Hey we are playing a game!  
Noah: How?  
Fate: 'Mirror', I don't know the name of it, but it's where you acted like someone in the game. EVERYONE ONE AT A TIME!! ACTED LIKE SYVILLIA!! Except Wrath and Zoggy, you two already have done it.  
Everyone except Zorg Lord: Mocks Syvillia  
--15 minutes later--  
Wrath: In 15 minutes we've done; Syvillia, Zorg, Zog, Fate, Agent 111, Mandy, Gem, Grimmy, Noah, Boogyman, Xander, Sasha and Those Waitresses!  
Agent 111: Yup, and now it's **_your_**turn. grins  
Wrath: W-what??  
Syvillia: I'm Wrath! I HAS A LASER GUN! I SHALL KILL THORNS!! I WANT A COOKIE!! Preppy laugh That was easy.  
Sketcher: I'm gonna kick your ass Zorg Lord! Waking me up in the middle of the night! I love parties! Tea parties the MOST! AND I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON--  
Wrath: slaps Sketcher I DO NOT!  
Fate: Who??  
Wrath: No one!  
Agent 111: Someone's stubborn . . .  
Wrath: You think I don't know that?  
Xander: No, we _know_ you are and do. . . . coughs I'm Wrath! I like to attack people and go insane!  
Everyone except Wrath: laughs  
Wrath: SHUT UP!  
Agent 111: SHUT UP!! I DON'T CARE!! TURN UP DA MUSIC!! FEAR ME!! I ARE A LEPRECHAUN!! RAWWRR!!  
--5 Minutes after everyone finishes mocking Wrath--  
Sketcher: That was fun . . .  
Wrath: Don't be cocky, Pulls collar of shirt up I'm Sketcher! I has a cool Dress shirt and act like a dog! I dance to Michael Jackson and Justin Timberlake songs! AND I AM IN LOVE IF SOMEONE TOO IMPORTANT FOR ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT!  
Sketcher: . . . I don't listen to Michael Jackson . . . OR Justin Timberlake! Sticks out tongue in disgust  
Agent 111: I'm Sketcher! I has wolf fur! I'm fluffy and cute! I like dollies! I eat pie!!  
Sketcher: Hey!  
Fate: I'm Sketcher! I like to annoy everyone! I can return from the dead! I has a cool hat that makes me look cool!!  
Sketcher: I said --  
Zog King: I'm Sketcher! I saved Fate from death! I like Cheesy Preppy Movies! I read romance novels!  
Sketcher: I do no--  
Zorg Lord: I'm Sketcher! I want to kill my Brother! I am not human! I killed My Parents!  
Everyone except Syvillia, Sketcher & Zorg Lord: Gasps  
Zorg Lord: What??  
Wrath: You idiot!  
Sketcher: You--  
Agent 111: UH-OH!  
Sketcher: Are--  
Grim Reaper: Not again!  
Sketcher: DEAD!! Turns into wolf form Attacks Zorg Lord and brutally scratches him  
Zorg Lord: pushes Sketcher off runs  
Sketcher: Get back here! I'm not FINISHED!! chases Zorg Lord on four legs  
Zorg Lord: AHHHHH!!  
Syvillia: ZORGGY!! Cries  
Wrath: Oh Boo-Hoo! Zorg disserves it!  
Syvillia: Why?? That hairy little creep is just a, 'Hairy Little Creep'!  
Fate: Oh, good come back. rolls eyes  
Wrath: Zorg brought up something that is NEVER, EVER supposed to be spoken of!  
Agent 111: YEAH! He is Emotional about that!  
Syvillia: About what? That he's not human??  
Wrath: smacks forehead Idiot! The last one!  
Syvillia: . . . . Killing, his parents?  
Wrath: Yes!  
Syvillia: Now why would he do something like that?!  
Everyone at table except Syvillia: smacks forehead  
Wrath: He didn't _mean_ to.  
Syvillia: blinks blinks What??  
Wrath: Well-- You see-- Oh, NEVERMIND! You just won't understand anyways!  
Syvillia: YES I WOULD!  
Wrath: Well, his Wolf side got too evil from the anger built in him by the village people. He destroyed the village, and his parents, and everyone else in the village. And by the most part, Grimmy will have a visitor in a few minutes. points back at Sketcher chasing Zorg Lord  
Syvillia: NOT ZORGGY!!

--

Zorg Lord: starts flying  
Sketcher: well... if it isn't the fairy boy...  
Zog King: Hey! I have wings too!  
Every one except Fate, Zorg Lord, & Syvillia: looks at Zog King  
Grim Reaper: Ohhh... yeah...  
Fate: Sometimes it's fun being an alien...  
Agent 111: FROM MARS??  
Syvillia: NO!! MARS HAS MARS BARS THEY'D MAKE ME FAT!! bursts into tears  
Fate: Wowwy! Talk about fat phobia!  
Agent 111: I want chocolate!  
Wrath: Me too!  
Fate: Wasn't there something more important going on?  
Agent 111: Who cares?  
Wrath: Some one better get us chocolate now!!  
Agent 111: OR ELSE!  
Fate, Wrath, Agent 111: pulls out Agent Lasers  
Gem: Fate isn't an agent... so, how did she get a laser?  
Sketcher: Who are you going to point those at any way?  
silence  
Sketcher: I shouldn't have asked that!  
Wrath: Grimmy's paying for the tour, so... who should it be?  
Fate: ZORG LORD!! MUAHHHAAAAHAHAHAAA!!  
Agent 111: points gun at Zorg Lord Chocolate or I shoot!  
Zorg Lord: preppy scream  
Every one except Syvillia, Zorg Lord: WTF?!  
Zorg Lord: even preppier scream I SURRENDER!!  
Fate: He screams more like a prep than Syvillia!!  
Noah: A cowardly moron... how did he manage to get a preppy girl friend?  
Syvillia: HE'S BRAVE!!

--

Wrath: Just to change the subject -for one second- I Live on mars!  
Everyone: blinks  
Wrath: sighs Joey the Evil Mutant Leprechaun from Mars!!  
Agent 111: Ohhh . . .  
Fate: Now! points gun at Zorg Lord AND I AM AN AGENT!!  
Zog King: Since when??  
Agent 111: Are you honestly _that_ stupid?  
Zog King: blinks  
Wrath: You guys signed up for it two years ago . . .  
Zorg Lord & Zog King: blinks  
Sketcher: How many _**easy**_ questions does it take to confuse a Alien?  
Syvillia: OH WAIT!! DON'T TELL ME!!  
Zog King: Hey!  
Zorg Lord: Not funny!  
Syvillia: 2!  
Agent 111: No, just one. And you do know that you just made fun of Zorg Lord.  
Syvillia: NOT ZORGY!! runs and hugs Zorg Lord  
Wrath: CURIOUS GEORGE!!  
Everyone except Wrath: blinks WTF?  
Fate: I like that movie!  
Sketcher: Yeah, It's amusing!  
Wrath: YEAH!! hugs Fate and Sketcher  
Sketcher: Any reason you like to hug people??  
Wrath: Nope. I just do!!  
Sketcher: Interesting.  
Fate: Can you two talk after I get out of this chokehold?  
Wrath: lets go of Fate and Sketcher My bad.

--

Zog King: You know about the whole how many questions does it take to confuse an alien?  
Sketcher: yeah? We already know the answer: 1.  
Zog King: Well-  
Fate: I IS THE 20 Q's CHAMP!! I BEAT EVERY ONE IN CAMPUS!! waves arms, causes Agent Gun to shoot Zorg Lord in leg  
Zorg Lord: whimpers I SAID I'D GIVE YOU CHOCOLATE!!  
Fate: oopsydoopsy! GIMME THE COCOLATE!!  
Zorg Lord: You've already shot me!  
Agent 111: AND WE'LL DO IT AGAIN!!  
Xander: calls ambulance What are the alien weapon control laws? Shoot any one who doesn't give you chocolate?  
Zog King: QUIT BEING RACIST!! There are other not totally humans here!  
Gem: But we don't have wings!  
Mandy: You and Fate are pretty close to humans... and Syvillia I guess... but Fairy boy?  
Zog King: I see your point...  
Zorg Lord: Quickly orders chocolate on way to emergency room whimpering don't shoot!  
Sketcher: Being shot on the "super light" setting of those guns doesn't hurt that much!  
Agent 111: YAYY!! We'z getz chocolate!  
Syvillia: You SHOT ZORGY!! DIE!! makes stab with lip gloss, tube breaks, cries  
Wrath: Get over it... He'll be back in a few minutes!  
Zorg Lord: arrives with bandaged leg I HATE YOU FATE!!  
Syvillia: I LOVE YOU ZORGY MUFFIN!! hugs Zorg Lord  
Agent 111: Don't ever call him that again! That made me wanna puke!  
Sketcher: My, aren't there a lot of emotions flying around to day?  
Wrath: IT'S A CORNACOPIA OF LOVE!! hugs every one  
Sketcher: I CAN'T BREATH!!  
Mandy: Syvillia is stelletoing a hole through my foot!!  
Grim Reaper: MY GLOVES ARE SLIPPING OFF!!  
Every one else: pushes Grimmy away  
Grim Reaper: Finally! I can breathe again!

--

Zog King: Uhh... Wrath...  
Wrath: yeah?  
Zog King: You dropped the pack of chocolate.  
Wrath: WHAT?? NO!! runs all over the place looking for chocolate  
Fate: At least I still have mine... bites chocolate  
Wrath: glares at Fate YOU STOLE MY CHOCOLATE!! Starts attempting to steal Fates Chocolate  
Fate: HEY! CUT IT OUT!! THIS CHOCOLATE IS MINE!! Keeps Chocolate away from Wrath  
--Meanwhile--  
Zorg Lord: hidden in corner This is what you get for shooting me Fate! Eats Wraths Chocolate  
Syvillia: Zorgy?? What are you eating??  
--From Other Room--  
Syvillia: slaps Zorgy YOU CANT EAT THAT!! IT'S TOO FATTENING!! GIMME THAT CHOCOLATE SO I CAN DISPOSE OF IT!!  
Wrath: stops attacking Fate  
Fate & Wrath: ZZZOOORRRGGG!!  
Zorg Lord: Uh-Oh runs around hospital  
Fate: GET BACK HERE!! YOUR DEAD MEAT!!  
Wrath: NOT UNTIL I'M DONE WITH HIM!! THERE WILL BE NO REMAINS!!  
Zorg Lord: huff huff Man, Why do they always run faster than me?! crashes into a 'Pull' Door Owww...  
Sketcher: laughs Did anyone get that on tape?  
Zog King: DAMMIT! WE COULD HAVE SENT IT TO AMERICA'S FUNNIEST HOME VIDEOS!!  
Mandy: Oh well...  
Xander: Where's Sasha??  
Sasha: Right here... I needed some Fresh air... To much Craziness...  
Agent 111: If you were a crayon, what color would you be?  
Syvillia: TOTALLY PINK!!  
Sketcher: Timber Wolf Grey, or black.  
Mandy: Purple.  
Gem: Green.  
Xander: Sliver.  
Sasha: Red.  
Noah: An Evil color.  
Zog King: Orange.  
Zorg Lord: Blluuee... collapses  
Wrath: Yellow.  
Fate: Sky Blue or a Dark Purple.  
Grim Reaper: Wait... Wtf was that all about??  
Agent 111: shrugs Curiosity killed the cat, but I'm an agent, so I'm good. grins

--

Wrath: Kicks Zorg Lord Wakey, Wakey!!  
Zorg Lord: OwwwY!!  
Syvillia: Awww... isn't he adorable? STOP KICKING HIM!  
Zog King: He deserves it... yes... its true!  
Fate: _And it's all because of you..._  
Agent 111: WTF?!  
Fate: I'm singing... he started it points at Zog King  
Wrath: breaks Syvillia's high heel's heal  
Syvillia: THESE SHOES WERE 10000million dollars!  
Fate: Shoes... shoes... shoes  
Noah: And I thought Agent 111 was creepy...  
Wrath: It's a rubber bouncy ball!  
Fate: YAYY!! Bouncy!!  
Agent 111: All hale the supper Bounce... King of Bounciness! bows to bouncy ball  
Gem: Is it really bouncy? throws it at wall  
Ball: bounces off wall, hits Syvillia in back of head  
Syvillia: MY HAIR!! MY PERFECT BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!  
Zog King: Your hair is ugly!  
Syvillia: bursts into tears  
Mandy: That was mean Zoggy!  
Zog King: Not compared to what she did to me! She tripped me into a table!  
Fate: You tripped yourself into that table! And it was funny!!  
Agent 111: Zoggy is right... her hair is ugly.  
Syvillia: Prettier than yours! throws bouncy ball at Agent 111, bouncy ball bounces of Agent 111's forehead& hits Syvillia in the eye

--

Syvillia: OWW!! I NEED EYE LINER!!  
Agent 111: What's with things and my Forehead--?? Rubs forehead

Wrath: Gasp A SHINY NICKEL!!

Zog King: NO! I WANT THE SHINYNESS!  
Wrath & Zog King: have battle for Nickel  
Fate: PHILLIP!! picks up nickel I'LL NEVER LET YOU OUTA MY SITE AGAIN!!  
Sketcher: Oh brother…  
Mandy: He's not here is he?! looks around

Sketcher: dumbfounded look Ummm no….  
Gem: She's paranoid…

Sketcher: No really, I didn't notice-- rolls eyes

Zorg Lord: Ohhh-- Fire!!  
Everyone: Stops Fire?? panics

Zorg Lord: YA-HA!! GOTCHA!!  
Wrath: Dude—NOT FUNNY!!

Zorg Lord: Yes it is!!  
Noah: You're the only one laughing!

Fate: I totally forgot you were here!!

Gem: That's not nice!

Sketcher: Too -- Many -- Things -- Happening -- At -- ONCE!!

Wrath: BRAIN EXPOLSION!!  
Zorg Lord: randomly falls over

Noah: Teehee, I control you!!

Zog King: OMFG! There's something in the window!!  
Everyone: looks  
Zorg Lord: No!

Fate: It can't be!  
Zog King: How?!

Fate, Zog King, Zorg Lord: IT'S--

(to be continued)

57


End file.
